Written among the stars
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: thiis the fourth installment of my ArrowXamelia love story :D This about young November Legacy Arrow. I own nothing Dedicated to CaptainAmeliaGirl
1. rain

Rain equals one thing...bored-dom. And thats what the three Arrow children were feeling. From seventeen year old Rebecca to five year old November. they were staring out the dining room window watching te rain streak down the pane.

"whats the matter with you three?" Amelia said walking in from the kitchen seeing all three of her childern looking as if they had lost there best friend."We're bored mum." Becca said slouching in her chair. ""cheer up loves im sure theres _something _you can do until this rain stops. Are you bored Nova ?" she shrugged. "big deal you give the kid a piece of papaer and a pencil sheshappy all day." Crescent said pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Well you could work on your studies." Amelia suggested. True they were all home schooled but Rebecca and Crescent were applying for collage and had to study for the exams.

"Mum...study? In summer? " "Becca your home schooled it doesnt much matter weather its spring , winter, summer or fall. " "I know mum just saying." Nova smiled at her mother and sister. It was ture though November mostly called Nova was a quite young lass of five. She looked just like Amelia only a little darker so more like Amelia with a tan.

Unlike her older siblings she hardly even looked rockatairian. Rebecca had solid black hair and brown eyed. Crescent was brown ish from a mix of both his parents hair colors and brown eyes . Nova was Aburn and emerald eyed.

then the four herd Alton coming down the stairs. Nova's ears perked up at the sound of her father's heavy foot steps. He walked in looked at his two eldest childern and asked.

"Alright who died?"he asked.

"there bored dearest." "I'm not that bored papa." Nova said shrugging her both Amelia and Alton to smile.

Later that night the rain still haddnt relented. And Alton ,since Amelia was fighting with the teens about going to bed , was tucking in November. "what if it _never_ stops raining daddy?" "It wont rain forever Nova." "but what if it _does _?" "I suppose we'll turn into fishes and swim." "Like mermaids!" He chuckled lightly . "Yes like mermaids.""then I hope it never stops!" "Oh I do." "you dont wanna be a merperson daddy?"

"Er its not on the top of my things to be Nova no." "but why not?" "I dont think I'd look right with fins." he joked.

She giggled. "whats all this giggleing I'm hearing." "she wants to see me in fins darling." "Daddy and I were talking about mermaids and rain." "that would be a sight." Amelia laughed. "thanks for having my back darling."

Alton mumbled. "alright well now you need to go to sleep Nova." "Okay mum." she buried under the covers. "Mum..papa""Yes Nova." "i wanna hear a story.." "alright...what kind of story ?" "Treasure Planet!"

Both looked kinda shocked then smiled at one another. "Alright will tell you our version of Treasure Planet." Amelia said sitting down. "Alright 27 seven years ago..." Alton started.

After the story Nova was finally asleep so was the older two. So Alton and Amelia got under the covers of there own bed. Hearing the rain agianst there tin roof singing a sweet lullaby. "27 years." Amelia whispered. "that its been amelia." "I cannot believe it...we're 47!" He laughed. "Yes we are.""I love you." "And I love you." With that both driffted peacefully to sleep.

**A/n sry its short we gotta tropical depresstion over our heads and power's flicering . I own nothing but my OC's and the story. ** :D R&R


	2. Hes a jerk

Seven years later Rebecca and Crescent had both moved out and Rebecca had already graduated and became one of the Navys first female doctors. Crescent was still in collage still sticking to his plan to be a first mate like his father.

Nova how ever at her young age of 12 knew she wanted to be a space captain like her mum. Unless you knew Nove personally you wouldn't have known she was ill. And Alton and Amelia wanted it to stay that way if any word of her being ill got out it could ruin her dreams. but just as the doctor had promised she did live like a normal child. she spaced with her parents and felt like an only child most of the time.

she didnt have many friends , not because she wasn't a likeable person she accually was a very sweet person , she just enjoyed drawing and dreaming . Plus she was a really quite person unless you were family. but Nova was no weak little thing. she had accually gotten into a few fights with the neighborhood boys a won.

She sorta inhertited amelia's fireary additude and perfected it. she wasnt called Nova for anything. She got her quite-ness from her father and that was about it. She was spoiled but not like the little 'oh I can't do anything on my own' type she just knew her parents buttons. But also held a record among the other Naval childern of beingthe pranking queen which no doubtedly she inherited from her mum.

she was now drawing sitting on her window-seal seat she was drawing the _Legacy_. she had been working on it for about a month. she wanted to be perfect and with _every_ detail. for it was for her parents anniversery next month. She quickly put it away when she herd the sound of her mum's heals clicking down the hallway. "Nova?" "Yes mum?"

"We're leaving for a voyage in the morning and have you even packed? " she smiled sheepishly "...no mum.." "Do you need help? " "No...i've gotten it." "alright well I expect to see your suite case packed and down stairs next to your fathers and mine before tonight."

"Yes ma'am!" she saluted scaraitcly. "alright thats enough you." amelia smiled. "oh and mum may I ask why we're going on this expadition?" "I told you Nova it's for your brother so he may graduate he needs one more voyage."

"so he can _finally_ graduate you mean?" "Be nice to your brother-" "Mum! He's 23 years old and still scared of girls! He'll never get married! I mean you and papa were already dating at this point in life and graduated from collage!"

"Well not everyone can become a captain at 15 and a First officer at 16." "Yeah well i still say he'll be single his entire life.." "Who?" alton asked coming into the room. "Well oviously not you papa."

"Oh man for a second there I was worried." "Are they here yet darling?" "No they're not but are on there way." "Who?" "the fanancier and nephew or the new cabin boy." "Why is the fananciers nephew the cabin boy? " "i dont know thats what the Uncle told me to do." Amelia said shurggingas a knock rasped at the door.

"that must be them come along nova." "Mum you know i dont like new people.." " wel lyou dont have to speak just be there." She rolled her eyes but followed her parents down the stairs. "Ah Doctor Huggins welcome."

From what Nova seen Huggins was no lubber he was a short plumb man with thinning white hair and was a candid. 'Great mum will like him..' He accually looked alot like Doppler who also would be on this voyage as navagator. Jim was coming to as a gunner and Ariah was as well as a engine tech. As well as there son JJ her sisters sweethert.

And all the Arrows were going as well in differnt areas including Scarlet , Nova's idol. then she noticed the new cabin boy she'd be working close to. she was the cook assistant the cabin boy cleaned she ship she cleaned the kitchen. She liked that job , quite , alone and something she could do at her age.

The boy she later herd someone say was named , Ryver . 'how ironic thats what papa wanted to name me if I was a boy' he was a felind. He just kept staring at her as if she had something attacking her or something. so she smiled at him. He just kept staring almost in a glar. the adults had went into the office and left the there.

"Hi." He said finally. "H-hi." she said and looked down hopeing he wouldnt try talking. "the names Ryver...yours?" "November.""November what kinda name is that?"

"Its my name!""Okay okay dont get all defensive on me. " he said rolling his eyes. "so uh-" "Look just leave me be okay ?" she said looking away. This kid seemed like a brat no worse a lubber. "fine!" "Fine keep it that way on the ship as well." She said and that was it. then the adults came out and they left. "Well Nova what do you think of young Master Huggins?" Alton asked. "Hes a jerk." And she walked up the stairs to pack.

After packing she ploped down on her bed when Amelia walked in. "alright..what happen?" "He mocked my name." she said simply and turned to the wall. "Well i'm sure-" "No mum I dont like him he seems for bratty he just stared at my like i was crazy!" "Alright I wont force you to be friends but remember your working together."

"I know mum." "Good night Nova." "Night mum...tell papa i said good night." "night love!" She herd him call. and Amelia kissed her and she got ready for bed. 'who cares if the cabin boys a jerk i'm gonna use this voyage to shine! shine like a solar fire! look out ethirum here comes Nove Arrow!'

**a/n i own nothing**


	3. astounding

Nova was sitting in her parents stateroom other wise know to everyone else as the Captains stateroom. No one on this voyage could know of there relationship . Not even Doctor Huggins. Or her relation to either one of them. It was voyages like this that allowed Nova to creat her past.

"November?" she herd her father call. "Yes pa- er mister Arrow?" He smiled but countinused , "Come you need to meet with the ships cook mister Arrin." "Yes sir!" wit that she followed him down stairs. She wouldnt be staying in the crews bunks she was a girl so she got to stay in her own quarter. Always in the Navy women got respect. while Men got athority.

"Mister Arrin!" Her father called. "Yes sir mister Arrow?" "I have your new kitchen maid here with me." Nova steped out from behind him with a little push from her father. "An whats your name Lass?"

"November." Was all she said and Arrin didn't press on for a last name .

but after her father left he asked. "Ya got any parents young one? " "doesnt everyone?" "thats true." "but...no...i dont." she lied it was hard tosay that but she had to to keep him asking questions about her parents.

"alright lass lets get started with lunch so it'll be ready for after thwe launch." He had a Rockatairian accient like her grandparents. Alton didnt have one ironicly rockatairian's real languge was something like earth's itallian. she had lerned quite alot from her father. She was chopping carrots when her father brought down Ryver. she glared at him and went back to her carrots.

"ah now mister Arrow what ya got for me now?" "This is your cabin boy Mister Huggins." Arrow didnt say nothing more he just turned and walked out. nova could tell he wasn't feelingell or he and her mum go into an arguement. but judgeing they hardly argued she went with he didnt feel well. but when they did argue it was what could be classified as an arguement. Depending on the subject depended on which one won it.

Ryver and Nova glared at one another. "You two know one another." "Sadly." he said pointedly. "Unfortunetly." "Soo mr. huggins-" "My name is Ryver!" He cut the cook off. but been a jolly soul he shrugged it off and said , "_Ryver_ take that mop there you see? And this bucket here and mop the deck after the launch an' don't make me tell ye again. And would you like watch that launch as well?"

She perked up . "Yes! Please! It's my favorite part!" "Well then why are ya still down here lass. " She smiled brightly and took off.

When Ryver seen how happy she was he asked. "I know you told me not to talk to you but i gotta ask ...whats so dang important and special about the launch?"

to his surprise she anwsered...calmly. "It's just amazing. Astounding accually." "oh.." Suddenly began to call for the sails to be raised. And they began to float. "Is uh this normal?" "During the launch it is!" he seen her accually smileing.

Then the Captain called for the gravity and they fell or he did she landed lightly on her feet.

"Hang on to something." "why?" "Fine ... don't you'll see." He noticed she never made eye contact when she spoke.

Once it was over they went back to work. soon it was dark and both were allowed to quite for the night. He was hanging in the shrouds and he seen her heading toward the captains stateroom '_maybe there related.' _

"Nova sweethert your father and I was wondering when you'd be in here." "where is papa?" "laying down I suppose." "everything...alright mum?" "What do you mean sweety?" "papa seems..." ""Ah he was up all night last night doing blasted papaer work for this voyage doctor Huggins did it wrong."

"...Oh..." "Not to worry though love he'll be fine by in the morning. Go tell him goodnight I'm sure he's not asleep."

"papa?" Amelia was right he was sitting in there bed reading.

"November." "I just wanted to tell you goodnight papa." "Good night percious." She hugged him and he kissed her forehead and she walked out as he went to reading. She accually was staying in the first mates quarters since her parents shared a room , unknown to the crew. "good night mum." "Night sweetheart. Oh! Before I forget your sister wants you to meet her in the morning after breakfast."

"Ugh! what does she want?" "she wouldn't say." '_great Rebecca wants to talk to me this ought to be good..' _she tiredly kicked off her boots and flopped down on to her bed. Falling fastly to sleep.

Amelia walked into her bedroom where her husband was just putting down his book and placing his reading glasses inside his night stand drawer. "I think this maybe our last voyage.." amelia said quitely cuddleing close to him. "what?" "kiddin' " "Amelia dont give me a heart attack." He teased placing an arm around her.

"Only close to one darling." "Very good." "good night. " "good night." and they both tiredly fell asleep.

**a/n well there it is i own nothing TP realtied. :)**


	4. kissing

As the same as every morning amelia made her rounds her husband made his at night. It was nearly two months into the voyage and everyone was getting a touch of cabin fever.

She spotted her daughter hauling scraps from breakfast over the side the cooking pot looking two times her size and weight. but because of Nova's proud personality she said nothing. she seen her other Daughter talking to JJ Hawkins over next to the flying bridges. '_ah young love...' _she smiled a tiny smile.

"good morning Captain!" Sheherd Doctor Huggins say to her. and she turned around to see he wasn't three feet away. "good morning doctor." "Beautiful morning it is isnt it..the second most beautiful thing i've laid my eyes on this voyage."

She looked at him he was stareing dewy eyed and submissive at her. "doctor wh-" "Captain i'm a very lonely person and when im around you I feel...alive!" He touched her hand whiched cased her to back on up.

"Doctor I'm married I'll have you know." she snapped. "Oh quite playing hard to get." then he tried to kiss her. but she pushed her way and he ended up kissing the mast.

Then Alton came up form the Galleys unknowning what just happened to his wife. "good morning Doctor is something the matter?" "Its the captain.." '_Oh Lord what has she done now..' _ "what about the Captain?" "I love her.. and when i told her she said she was married..." "she _is_ married." Alton almost shouted.

"Are you sure?" "Quite. and i'd leave her alone if I was you her husband gets rather protective."

"Is that so.."

"ever so much Doctor." With that Alton excused him self and went to Amelia's stateroom. "Darling? Are you in here?" "Yes Alton just a moment." she came out of the sleep chambers. "Darling that doctor told me-"

"I dont want to talk about _that_ man." "Well I cant say I blame that man after all your a beautiful woman but that didnt stop me from warning him of your husband." He smurked. "Oh stop that Alton. your making me blush red."

she said and he laughed. "Its not my fault you cannot talk a compliment my dear."

"Alton Zander Arrow if-" Then Becca came in , in a laughing fit. "Rebecca Essense Arrow what in the ethirium has gotten you so worked up?" "t-that -doctor is ask ,asking everyone about your husband." "thats not funny Essense!"

"Sorry mum it is." Then came in Crescent and Nova both acting like Becca.

"Oh would you three leave me alone." Amelia plopped down into her chair crossing her arms like a three year old child.

"you all Quite teasing your mother. there isn't any thing _funny_ about it." "thank you dear." she closed her eyes. "It's down right hilarious." He finished. "Alton!" "I'm sorry but it is."

"He just about kissed me! is that down right hilarious?" "N-no..but seeing him kissing the mast was." Nova was nearly rolling on the ground. "I'm glad to see how much you all love your mother and wife." "Dearest is he did _anything_ to you I'd have your back." "Us to mum but.." Crescent began Becca finished . "He didn't." "did Scarlet and Beth see it as well im surprised there not in here."

"they didnt want _all _us coming. It look weird." Nova said whiping her eyes. "Well..very well then you all have jobs get to them!" Amelia snapped still cross at them.

they rest of the evening went rather well. "Hey lil cuz." Scarlet said as nova came up beside her to look at the space orcas. "hi Scar." "enjoying the trip ?" " I'm am .. sorta."

"sorta? Uh oh whats wrong?" "Its the cabin boy I _really don't_ like him. he so judgementle. "

"Well Nova your not exactly miss personality. " "true.." Talk to him he maybe cool." "I'll think about it.." "Well ya need to got to bed Nov its past time for minors." "what?" "I dunno just go." she laughed. "Love ya Scar!" "Love ya two kid."

Alton and Amelia were aying inbed and amelia turned over and looked at him. "Alton.." "Yes?" "do you think we're old?" "I like not to.." "Seirously." "i am serious. Amelia listen no matter how old we are we'll be together and inlove you know that."

"I do.." He smiled and kiss her forehead. "such the charmer Mr. Arrow." "I've got a great wife to charm Mrs. Arrow. i have every man's dream...great kids , a home amzing job..and beautiful wife of whom i love." "Me two i love you." "I love you more times then i'll ever be able to tell you."

"Good night alton dear." "Good night Amelia love."

**a/n yes this ones short but yeah I procrastinated today... R&R and uhh yeaah I own nothing**


	5. tickel me pink

"Im so tired of this blasted ship.."Nova mumbled to her self. Not that she really was tired but bored. Everyone of intreste was working and she was on break. 'I could talk to the cabin boy...Am I that bored...na.'

Then she seen Doc Huggins come out of his room. 'Ugh what a dork...mum was right...how dare he try to kiss her although it was funny...man if I was daddy i'd well never mind wait funny...huggins...revenge on...wait that makes no sense...I could pull a prank on huggins!'

She grinned evilly and ran off to get supplies.

"have you seen our daughter?" Amelia asked her husband in the privacy of there stateroom. "which one?""Nova." "Oh..No I havent not since this morning." "Well thats odd.."

"What do you mean?" "Alton you know Nova as well as I do if she's out of sight shes in trouble." "This is true.."

"I'm going to find her." Amelia said standing up. "Alright is it reall nessacery though?" "I find it to be." with that she walked out.

"this is going to be perfect!" Nova said tieing off the last bucket. what would happen is she would squirt Rockatairian glue on to the floor , it didnt harded until something touched it. Then the rope would snap and dump pink hair dye and Honey and feather on to Huggins. "He always comes this way after lunch." The her ears snapped up to hear the sound of someone coming. she hid in a berral so she would see everything.

"November?" 'Mom!' but before she could react she herd "what th-" then a sound of three buckets cloiding wth the ground. Nova seen herd 12 year old life flash before her eyes. Sje was dead she knew it Amelia would kill her... "November Legacy!" 'Ohhhhh crap...she used the full first and middle routine...'

"y-Yes Captain?" She came out to find her mother's normally beautiful auburn hair a mix of cherry red and bubble gum pink. "h-hi captain..." If looks could kill Nova would probably been long dead. "November . .NOW!" "Yes ma'am!"

Alton was sitting in the stateroom when nova ran in. "She's gonna kill me!" "who ?" "Mum!" "what is she-" then Amelia stormed in bare footed and pink headed. Altons eyes went wide. "Amelia what in the ethrium happened to you?" "She did!" "Mum I promise you it was not-" "was not what ! " "Amelia let her finish." Alton soothed . "I ment it for Huggins not you mama I swear."

Amelia's temper went down a bit. "Why? " "'Cause I was bored we've been on this blasted boat for five months..." "Darling we understand that trust me but your mother now is pink headed. " "And Fethered!" "I was getting to that." "I know and im sorry papa but I could let him- Oh never mind.." "Nova if this is about yesterday-"

"Mum he tried to kiss my mother what was i suppose to do?" "Let us handle it." "See where revenge got us?" "you mean me right? "amelia said starting to pluck off the fethers. "Yes I mean you ." "nova your room for the night. You are going to have chores back home young lady." "Yes ma'am.." and she sulked back into her room.

"what are we to do with her?" Alton asked. "I dunno about her but what are we to do about me I look like a Felind flamingo crossed over with a chicken at a honey rost. " "Come on lets get you cleaned up."

After two hours of taken a bath Amelia finally came outdressed in a tank top and long pants her skin thankfully wasnt effected her hair was. she sat on her husbands lap. "Your married to a honey smelling flamingo."

"amelia I didnt marry you hair Imarried you woman under it. And honey is good for the skin." "i love you so , so much."

"I love you two honey." "Never callme that for the rest of our lives." "Deal." They kissed and decided to go to sleep today had been very...eventful.

**a/n THanks to Captain Amelia Girl who helped me with the prank hope you like it ! I own nothingn Treasure planet ...**


	6. go the distance

Nove was washing the dishes when suddenly one melted in her hands as the playful morph. "Morphy nows not the time for games." she said sticking her hand back in to the tub of water. Morph looked at her and began to tug at her hair. "Morph not now please ?" He turned into a rag a began drying off her wet dishes.

"thanks morphy." "You'd rather talk to a blob than me? " Ryver said coming down the stairs. "...Yes." "ugh ... listen i'm sorry about making fun of your name alright? pleaseI'd really like to be friends." "i'll think about it." He walked away cause he knew that'd be the best he'd get. As he ran out Rebecca walked in .

"what was that about?" "Ah rebecca always getting into peoples bussiness before saying hello." "Alright Smarty but still.."

"He wanted to be friends." "And Nova said... ? " "I'd think about it. " "Ugh c'mon nova he's not that bad of a guy." "I think he just a little to young for you Becca."

Becca rolled her eyes. "You know how happy mum and papa would be if you got a friend...a _guy_ friend." "They would be or _you_ would be Becca." "...both." "You would..Thats what i thought. " Rebecca looked at her younger sister. "Your a pretty girl Nova sooner or later your gonna be begging me for guy advise."

"Oh im sure Rebecca cause you've had so many boy friends. ... two isn't it? And papa almost killed the first." "And your point is?"

"Some times Becca I think your a naturl blond." "Yeah sometimes i wonder if your a hospital mix up." "how I look more like mum than you do." "I look hybrid you crazy kid."

"grouchy adult." Both glared at one another then they burst out laughing. Rebecca hugged her younger sister. "Just think one day instead of doing the dishes you'll be runnin _this _ship. " "Accually I think you get it Bec." "I'll give it to ya .". She smiled. "Love ya sis." "Love you baby i'd best let you get back to your work before you get into touble." "Right see ya Becca."

"Later Nov."

Later that night she was out on the decks gazing at the stars. When she was younger her parents and her would sit out on the hill in the back yard and look through a telescope Scarlet gave her. Since she was four she could name them all. she quitely sang an old song she had once herd.

I have often dreamed  
>Of a far off place<br>Where a great warm welcome  
>Will be waiting for me<br>Where the crowds will cheer  
>When they see my face<br>And a voice keeps saying  
>This is where I'm meant to be<p>

I will find my way  
>I can go the distance<br>I'll be there some day  
>If I can be strong<br>I know every mile  
>Will be worth my while<br>I will go most anywhere  
>To feel like I belong<p>

Down an unknown road  
>To embrace my fate<br>Though that road may wander  
>It will lead me to you<br>And a thousand years  
>Would be worth the wait<br>It might take a lifetime  
>But somehow I'll see it through<p>

And I won't look back  
>I can go the distance<br>And I'll stay on track  
>No I won't accept defeat<br>It's an uphill slope  
>But I won't lose hope<br>Till I go the distance  
>And my journey is <span>complete<span>  
>But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part<br>For a hero's strength is measured by their heart

Like a shooting star  
>I will go the distance<br>I will search the world  
>I will face its harms<br>I don't care how far  
>I can go the distance<br>Till I find my hero's welcome  
>Waiting in your arms...<p>

I will search the world  
>I will face its harms<br>Till I find my hero's welcome  
>Waiting in your arms <p>

"I didnt know you were a singer." "'Cause im not ." "Ryver..please ." "Why do you always insist on being called Ryver." "Cause im _not_ a dang Huggins." "come again?"

"Never mind." She rolled her eyes and looked up at the bridge her parents were standing up there looking at the stars as well. To others looking like they were just a captain and first mate but Nova knew they were having one of thouse sweet husband and wife moments. she felt sorry for them.

"they're you parents arent they." "what?" "the captain and first mate." "H-how did you-" " You look just like her...and i've herd you almost call him papa. and they both have on wedding bands." 'Nice one mum and dad..' "Dont tell any one please!" she begged. "I wont.." "T-tell me about your parents?"

"there gone.." "How ?" "My real name is Ryver Eirk John Richardson. My mum and dad along with my twin sister was killed by a Cyborg pirate's first mate." "what was your sisters name?" "Nova." "Really?" "Mhm." "Im sorry." "i was two months old." "Wow..." She looked back up to her parents who were walking back into the stateroom now.

"I'm geussing the auburn guy and black hair girl are relaited to you?" "Rebecca and Crescent?" "Yeah.." "mhm there my older brother and sister." "So uh we friends now?"

"why do oyu wanna be my friend so bad?" "I think your leave me alone additude is cool. " "Well then yes we're friends." "good night November." "Nova please your my friend now." "Nova." "Night Ryver."

' i have a friend , whos not a family friend? hmmm this will be interesting.'

soon as she got in to the stateroom she went to her parents room. "nova?" Her father asked as Amelia walked out of the restroom. "I uh just wanted to say good ngiht and I love you guys." "We love you two sweetheart." she hugged both inturn and left. "wonder what that was about? " "Not a clue." alton said turning out the light. "Oh well then good night love." "You as well Amelia."

Nova decided to work on her gift for her parents. then suddenly there was a big boom and the lights went out.

by the time she got up and dressed her parents were already on deck. "What is it mum?" She whisperd. "I dont know Nova." "Its the main engine captain she's blown out. " Ariah yelled up with Scarlet right beside her. "Can you fix it? " "Not until morning ma'am where we'll have light." Scarlet shouted. "So we're sitting ducks.." amelia said to her husband as they looked out at the crew...

After putting some extra people on wtach they went back to bed. praying that a bored pirate didnt some along and find them.

**A/n ahhh sorta a cliff hanger! **


	7. consiquenses part 1

"Captain! Captain!" the look out mister Scott banged on the door of the stateroom. "Mister Scott what is the meaning of this? "Amelia said coming to the door with her house robe over her Pj's.

He paused for a moment and looked at the captain not in her Uniform she was drop dead gorgious.

"Pirates captain! East of the starbord side." "Readty the other cadets!" "Yes ma'am!" Alton Hidden in the shadows herd everything and had went him self to get dressed with Amelia right behind him. "Mum!" "Nova stay in here!" "No mum I want to help you and papa!" "Your to young to battle these pirates Nova!" "Mum you told me no spacer was ever to young!"

Amelia hesitated but handed Nova a gun knowing that her daughter was right. and she and Amelia ran to get dressed. Nova threw on a brown tunic and some slightly ripping jeans and her boots then pulled her hair into a pony tail.

And dash out on to the deck where the chaos had already started bodies of both loyal cadets and filthy pirates littered the decks and it had only been five minutes. Then she found her parents they weren't five steps from one another shooting and close combating the few pirates who dared to fight them.

Nova jumped down from the bridge and ran over to where her brother and sister were. "Nova what in the Ethirium are you doing out here!" Crescent yelled. Leave it to her over protective borther to stp fighting pirates and yell at her.

"Mum said I could now quit standing there looking like a fish and fight these blasted ingreates." He woulda said more if a laser beam didnt fly past there heads. If something happen to his sisters he would never forgive himself.

Thing were going great and it seemed like they would win. I'll they herd some one shout "De head stiffs are out!" They knew that ment somrthing happen to there parents head stiff were the slang names for navy officers. They looked to see both there parents down on the ground. ' Mum! papa! No no no no no no no!" Nova was going to run over to where they we but crescent grabbed arm as she almost was struk by a sword.

More pirates flooded the ship and started striking everyone but Dr. Huggins and Ryver it was them and Crescent , Rebecca and Nova who were joined by Scarlet and Beth all huddled in an group shooting at what ever pirate dared to face them.

"Becca ,mum and papa!" "We'll get to them Nova but we gotta get un surrounded . " "What is there hurt what is there-" shestopped her self she coudlnt bare the thought of her parents being killed.

suddenly a dart was being shot at Rebecca and Crescent pushed her out of the way. "Becca look out!" but he fell...He had been shot. "Cres!" He was still alive only knocked unconsious which ment there parents were aswell...she hoped.

Nova began shooting again standing frount of her brother. Whe nshe came back to her senses again she noticed only her and Becca was left standing.

She herd a cry from Rebecca and seen her on the ground. "Becca No!" she went to her sister who was faiding. "Becca stay with me dont go to sleep Bec!"

Then she felt a sharp jab in her arm... she'd been hit... she tried fighting it but she suddenly felt as if she haddnt slept in amonth.

she finally couldnt fight any more and allowed her world to be comsumed in to the darkness clashing on too the decks of the _Legacy._ But not before she she seen a Felind man dressed in a white tunic and gray pants with auburn hair walk up and stare at her...then she was out.

**A/n OHHHH Goodness 00 Scary right? Working on part to right away!**

**Nova: What tha Heck a guy in a white tunic is it an Angel and I dead? o.e **

**Me: clearly your right here so your not dead. **

**Random Lawyer dressed like spongebob appears.- ahem what do you need to say?**

**Me: Why are you in my A/n ?**

**Lawyer: nooo. **

**Me: Amelia's gonna drop kick you ?**

**Laywer: wha- no!**

**Me: yeah..she is... **

**Amelia: Kcks the lawyer out-**

**Me: YAY! OHHH he wanted me to say I dont own Treasure Planet! So uhh who wants pie?**

**Nova: Sure! **

**Amelia: what ever..**

**Crescent: i Like pie!**

**Me: uhh okay ? **

**Crescent: What ?**

**Rebecca: Nobody cares what you like! **

**Crescent: Yeah they do!**

**Rebecca: who?**

**Amelia: I do.**

**Crescent: See!**

**Rebecca: Mama's boy!**

**Crescent: daddys girl. **

**Alton: who put me in this? **

**Rebecca: Crescent! **

**Me: can we get back to the pie?**

**Amelia: Yes please? **

**Me: Does mommy need a break xD **

**Amelia-glares- **

**Me:o.e well uhh read and review _runs to get pie-**


	8. consiquenses part 2

Nova woke up on a hard serfice. I nearly jumped up to see Everyone else waking us. Everyone else included , The huggin , Scarlet ,Beth and her siblings. Her parents were still lying on the floor neither one moving.

She crawled over to them. "Mum ? Papa? Please wake up." Suddenly Alton woke up and sat up. amelia shot up like Nova had accidently head butting her husband in the face. "Sorry dear." She said sleeply. "Its Alright its not the first time." "Mum ! Papa!" Three of there childern jumped on them. "W-we thought y-you were.." Nova started her little ears flatting against her skull so much you couldnt see them.

"Its alrightNova , we're here now." Alton soothed at the youngest. "Well isnt this a happy little family." A voice said causeing the family to turn. "No! I-It can't be." Amelia said squitting her eyes.

"Well glad to know you still remember me Amelia." there stood the man in the white tunic. "James Knols. " Her ex boyfriend. Back when she and Alton just were best friends he had to 'talk' to James after he refused to leave her alone , he stalked her , tried to hurt her and would have killed her if Alton haddnt came up.

"So you two did have a thing." "what do you want James! " "Alton I woulda figured by now your heart woulda give out. but anyhow what i've always want to marry Amelia."

"your a little late on that James. dont you think? " If looks could kill James would be dead. "Quite so _captain_but dont you two have quite the love story ? the _Captain _and the _ First officer. Never apart. Never alone_ . Till dealth do you part correct? "Her and Alton's eyes were nothing more than mere slits.

"What do you mean James?" Amelia spat his name as if it left a foul taste in her mouth. "You'll see." With that he left. "I wanna go home papa." Nova said sitting next to her father. Amelia was in _talk to me at your own risk_ mode. "Me two November." "I geuss she was married." Huggins said allowd causeing both Alton and Amelia to glare at him .

"Heres your food and drink." A guard said. 'That voice..no it.. no no way in the ehtirum its not-' "Avery?" Alton stood up. "A-Alton?" "Daddy?" "Scarlet?" "H-How are you alive bro?"

"I've been prisoner here since the war... I see you found him so your mothers..." "Shes dead daddy. S-She got real sick and- I lost her." "Alton im sorry I lied I-" " I understand Ave." "Amelia?" Avery smurked at his brother. "This is my wife Amelia and our childern Bethany ,Rebecca , Crescent and November ."

"How is Abbie?" "Haven't seen her in a year. But i've talk to her and she said she was good." "and mother and dad?" "Same." "He's trying to kill you Alton." "Don't drink or eat this. " He handed his brother the pisoned food and drink. "Avery" "Alton I-" "We'll get you outta here brother." "First Al I gotta get you outta there." He smurked and looked at Scar. "Your beautiful baby." She was on the verge of tears now. "Dad- thought you were d-" "I know baby..."

"but your here now." "I am Scar. Quite a lovely Family you got there to Alton. they must take after Amelia. " "Oh Avery always the charmer." Amelia rolled her eyes. She didnt know Avery as well but she remembered that about him.

He always had a slew of girls fighting over him. Not that Alton didnt have the same looks girl drolled over him to but Avery didnt mind to date a few of them.

"I need to go now i'll be back after dark."

"Alright brother." none of them ate the food worried that it would be poisoned.

"Do you know what today is." Alton looked at his wife. "No... what?" To tell the turth she didnt even know the date. "On this day 29 years ago we had our engadement party." "We did didnt we." She smiled she loved how despite there current predicament he still remembered. she got close to him as did there kids. Ryver just watching wishing he could ahve had that...

**a/n Well theres part 2. And because I've been listening to this song ALL day Im writing it in here... nothing to do with the story it just pretty. **

_**(Sam Tsui)**_

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.  
><em><strong>(Christina Grimmie)<strong>_  
>I travel back, down that road.<br>Will you come back? No one knows.  
>I realize, it was only just a dream.<p>

_**(Sam Tsui)**_**  
><strong>  
>I was at the top and I was like I'm in the basement.<br>Number one spot and now you found your own replacement.  
>I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby.<br>And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.  
>I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.<br>Cuz I can still feel it in the air.  
>See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.<p>

My lover, my life. My baby, my wife.  
>You left me, I'm tied.<br>Cuz I know that it just ain't right.

_**(Together)**_  
>I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.<br>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
>Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.<br>So I travel back, down that road.  
>Will you come back? No one knows.<br>I realize, it was only just a dream.

_**(Christina Grimmie)**_  
>When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.<br>I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn.  
>And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for.<br>No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?

Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
>Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby.<p>

Hey, you _were(was)_ so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.  
>And now i'm wishin that she'd pick up the <span>phone<span>.  
>But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.<br>Cuz I was wrong...

_**(Together)**_  
>And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.<br>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?  
>Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.<br>So I travel back, down that road.  
>Will you come back? No one knows.<br>I realize, it was only just a dream.

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<br>And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything.

Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.

_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_  
>If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.<p>

_(if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)_  
>And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.<p>

I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes _(open my eyes)_; it was only just a dream _(it's just a dream)_.  
>I travel back <em>(travel back) (i travel back)<em>, down that road _(down the road)_(down the road).  
>Will you come back? No one knows (no one knows).<br>I realize, it was only just a dream (No, no, no...).

And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
>Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?<br>Open my eyes_ (open my eyes) (open my eyes)_; it was only just a dream _(it's just a.. it's just a dream)_.  
>So I travel back, down that road.<br>Will you come back? No one knows.  
>I realize <em>(i realize)<em>, it was only just a dream  
><em>(baby, it was only just... it was only just a dream)<em>

Nooo... Ohhh...

It was only just a dream.


	9. like you

Finally Avery returned just like he said he would. Realising them all. He looked Alton over. His brother had grown so much since he had last seen him 37 years ago.

He no longer seen the young quite sickly boy he left at home. Same wiht Scarlet she didnt seem so much as the rebel rouser she was back then. "Now your turn to be free Avery." Alton smurked. the group made there way into a secret entrance that Avery knew of.

"So uhh.." Huggins began.. "what about the others?" "Ariah!" Scarlet nearly shouted remembering her best friend. "I herd James say he was keeping a few on the ship in the brig." Avrey said to his daughter. "I hope so .. Jim owes me a hundred dollers for my blowed up engine." She said jokenly.

"Scarlet!" Bethany Scolded . "what He does." Scarlet shrugged. "Still thats horible to say Scarlet!" "Only in your eyes Bethany. " "Everythingyou say is offensave!" "than dont listen."

"Are they always like that?" Avery whispered to Alton. "Every single time." "Reminds me of us." "Really?" "Very much so. you were always annoying." "Me? Annoying? Hardly."

Once back on the ship i seemed everyone of the Cadets and hawkins and the dopplers. were in the Brig. "I have an Idea...but it might get messy.." Scarlet started refering to the gaurds. "Oh no you dont Scarlet." "How do you mean Beth?" "Anything that starts wiht you and ends with messy is hardly a good thing."

"Why dont be such a pink poodle Beth." "Dont be a mutt Scarlet!" "why you-" "Okay! Jeez you guys are like adults." Rebecca snapped. "Uh so are you Becca." "Yeah... but your like 37 Scarlet." "and..." "Anyways" Alton cut in before it got crazy and they were found. "We could use this tear gas ?" Rebecca offered pulling it out of her pocket.

"why do you have tear gas in your pocket Rebecca?" Amelia said almost in a scolding voice. "You shouldnt carry that." "Why Crescent cause _your _gonna protect me?" "Yes" "Like that'll ever happen mummys boy...Same reason Nova has a pocket knife." "November!" "Thanks Bec." "Sorry."

" Hehe its just a lil reasurence mum nothing more." "We'll deal with this later young lady."Alton said getting the tear gas from Becca ,as if she could have used it . 'crap' Nova flattened her ears. When the shouts of confustion rang out below the guards ran out and was met by the escapies. "What tha heck! Scarlet!"

Scarlet herd Ariah voice rang out against the halls of the brig. "Ariah!" "Shoulda known that was _your _rescue." "Sorry im not a knite in shining armor ." "thats wierd Scar." "Thank you. but it was Becca's idea this time."

"What is with you Arrows and your hair brained schemes?" "I'd watch my tounge James. It is this hair brained officer who has to write your evaluation report. " Alton said coming down the stairs behind Amelia.

"Oh I didnt mean you sir..." He glared at Scarlet. "Well James Im proud to see you kept everyone in line." Se motioned at the cadets who were all glareing at him. "er...no problem captain.." Once they all were freed they all ran to there stations to get the _Legacy_ the heck out there.

Once they were launched Jim bumped into whom he thought was Alton. "Oh Sorry Alton.." "Well its alright son but i'm not Alton." For a moment he just stared at the big rockatarian man.

Now that he looked he was bigger than Alton by a good bit. "But you were close..Avery...Avery Arrow." The big man smiled and shook his hand. "Jim Hawkins so your Alton's brother?"

"I am.._older_ Brother at that." He said with a sense of cocky pride. "And Scars dad?" "that I am." Jim knodded and and bid Avery goodbye as he herd Ariah call for him.

Later that night Avery seen his neice November out on the shrouds alone. 'She's alone alot..' Perhaps the lass was alot more like her papa then he originally thought.

He did a little ahem to get her attention. "Oh uh hi." She said quietly. "whatca doin' out here all alone?" "Just where I wanna be." 'Yep there Alton.' "dont ya get lonely ?" "no!" she snapped. 'There's Amelia.'

" Mm well do you mind if I join you?" She stred at him for a moment almost studying him. "Yes.." she moved over. "so your the baby huh?" "Mhm." "whats it like?" "what?" "Being the baby..im the oldest I wouldnt know."

"Its great at times. Annoying at others." "Same with being the oldest." "Whats it like being captured?" "Scary.." "I bet..what was my parents like as kids?" "Eh well I didnt know your mum very well but not much different then she is now." "And papa?" "Like you to a point your alot like your mum." "I hear that alot." "He was quite is the only difference in him today."

"why did-" "November!" Amelia called. "Gotta go...night uncle Avery." "Night November." "Call me Nova." "Alright good night Nova." she smiled and ran off to her parents stateroom.

sitting at there desk Amelia looked at her husband who was sitting on the edge of the bed. "you know We got away easily." "We did." "But...we gained your brother." "Yes..but lost our secret."

"We did.." She got up and sat next to him. "Oh well." He started. "I'd rather be your husbandthen just your first mate anyday." "oh stop."she slapped him playfully. "Ya know I think we are the most 'in love' couples at our age I know." she smiled. "..Oh well." With that they kissed and went to sleep under the stars that had drawn them near.

**a/n hmmm wonder what could happen next...**


	10. love will find away

Weeks later Amelia and Alton got a letter from Doctor Huggins to a dinner party. Nova wasnt to happy about it , it involved two things she hated. One dressing up two crowd by people.

Amelia even haado dress in somthing other than her uniform. That didnt make the captain to happy. she dressed in a Black Skrt that was jju below her knees and a light blue top.

"I dont wanna dress up frilly mum." "Oh trust my you wont but we need you to look like a young lady instead of a riff raft street child. " She joked running a comb through her daughter thick straight hair.

She was wearing a Black dress to just above her knees with white swirl looking things in it and black flats. "Now then Nova go and tell that father of yours we are ready."Nova smiled and got up and went to the study where Alton was finishing off his tie with his uniform.

"papa." He turned to her and looked surpried. "Well hello there miss have we met before?" "i do believe we have sir. " she played along. "Very good November." he said ushering her out the door.

The drive to Doctor Huggins was quite boring to say the least. But Ryver had be right the man lived in a dang mansion. wehn they went in there was a bulter that greeted them. "Ah Mister and Mrs. Arrow quite nice to see you." Huggin said as he left the people he was talking to which Nova noted was quite rude her mum and papa always told her to treat all geust equally.

"Nova?" "Ryver?" He was dressed in a tux. "Y-you look wow nova." "you dont look bad your self." "You kiddin I looked like I killed a penguine and put on its pelt. " She laughed lightly. "How is that Ryver?" A young Floxlin girl came up to them . She had long curly black hair and ice blue eyes. "this Coral November Legacy Arrow. " "an Arrow eh ? Well my Name is Coraline Shyanne huggins. Ryvers cousin."

"Pleasure." After awhile of talking he asked ,

"Do you dance Nova?" Ryver asked. "Never had the chance but I've seen my parents." "Well then do you mind joining me for a dance?" "I'd be delighted." "Im proud of you." "Pardon?" "dressing and acting like your in your confort zone." "I do have my moments of niceness I became your friend didnt I?"

Suddenly a song began to play.

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

"Alton?" "Yes?" "Is that our daughter ...dancing?" " It is Amelia.." Both just looked at one another.

_I was so afraid_

_Now I realize_

_Love is never wrong_

_And so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_Shining in your eyes _

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_suddenly she found her self laying into his chest. This was different but how...why?_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

As the song ended they went out on to the balcony.

"Nova .. I wanna tell ya something.."

"what Ryver?" "I've been thinkin and this just feels right...you and me...I think I love you.."

She looked wide eyed and shock they were twelve! Her parents didnt even know each other at that age. "Ryver I-" "November its time to go dear heart." Amelia said at the glass doors. "bye ryver..I'll call you."

"Bye Nov."

the carriage ride back was different her parents were talking about old times always doing that. slightly teaseing Nova about dancing but Nova knew in her mind thing would never be the same in her life..

she fell asleep before they got home and she woke up along enough to put on her Pj's so Alton found her in the bedroom floor he picked her up and layed her into bedturning off the light he turned back and looked at his youngest baby smiled and shut the door.

When he got in Amelia was already about asleep her self so he crawld in and she cuddled close to him. turn off the light and went to sleep.

**a/n sorry its short... i own nothing **


	11. blast from the past

Going through old family photos Amelia seen how far the family came through the years. She seen one of where she was pregnate with Crecent and it was there anniversery. But thanks to the winter storm they didnt get to do anything. But she remember'd that was the most romantic didnner they ever had. It was a indoor picnik next to the fireplace watching the snow.

This night however all three kids were there and waiting on Scarlet and Bethany. the weather was cold and snowy and the first week of November. Suddenly the power with in the house failed.

She lite a candle to find Rebecca , Crescent and November all in there at the door. "Where is your father? " suddenly a crash in the hallway revelied his location . "Blast this Blasted table! his voice boomed."Dear are you aalright?" amelia called. "I will be when you get rid of that thing." He said coming into the room rubbing his knee.

Then Nova picked up a picture , "Whats this?" "Ah that would have been taken right after your father and I married." "Say mum you remember that time the cops thought crescent was some left little boy and tried to take him to childern serivices " Becca laughed. "Thats not funny Becca!" Crecent exclaimed.

"I think it is Crescent. Heres what happen..."

_"Crescent Lee come along you'll be left." amelia called to her son . "C-Coming mummy." Today she had brought both her kits with her to the busy space port to run some errands. Rebecca and Crescent had never spent much time on the Space port and it was quite a shock compard to sleepy little montressor. _

_Suddenly Crescent noticed his mother nor Rebecca were around. he looked about franicly to find the two females but with his short 4 year old body it was hard until he bumped into a Foxlin police officer. "Well 'ello there lil one. Do you need help .. are you lost? " He didnt anwser still with the thought dont tslk to strangers in his mind. _

_"wheres your mommy or daddy?" He shrugged ."did they leave ya all alone?" He didnt anwser truth be told he didnt know if they did or not.. Suddenly the cop took him by the arm and started leading him toward his carriage. Crescent bit the man in self defense and ran fast as he could to find Amelia. Finally with the cop close behind he found her "Mummy!" he wailed and dove for Amelias leg. "Crescent there you are!" _

_Then the cop got him to. "what in the ethrium are you doing to MY son?" "Your son ? " "I did not studder constable."_

After being berated and belittled by Amelia the cop finally left. the three laughed at it now .

"Papa do yu ever get angry? ""what do you mean Nova? " Alton looked at her confused. "I mean mum's normally the one to 'chew ' people out.." "I just have a larger tolerance level than your mother."

Alton smiled as Amelia playfully glared at him. " Ya know there was a time where I thought we'd lost ya Nova...papa lost his cool then..." Crescent began.

_It was an early saturday morning two year old November came to her parents room and crawled up. "Are you feeling Alright November?" Amelia asked. both had been awake awhile. she shook her little head. _

_"you seem to be running a fever sweet heart." Alton said and she just cuddled closer. "i'll get a thermomater." Ameila said getting up and going into the master bath. _

_"alright Nova will you please put this in your mouth baby?" she took it and sleepishly layed back. After it beeped Alton looked "102.9" "I'll call the Doctor." "come on then love lets get you into bed."_

_He took her and layed her into her bed but she didnt want to be alone so he sat and waited on Amelia. _

_After the doctor finished looking her over he looked up to her parents and said , " Simple she had rocky planet tick fever." "Tick ? She hasnt been out?" "Its just a name captain cause used to thats all it was found in... it sometimes can be transported in cargo off dead tick bodies." _

_"what can we do for her ?" "give her this four times a day and have her drink lots of fluids and eat light things. " "thank you Doctor." _

_the next four days the both of them had been up all night and day . It was driving them both crazy. worry , sleep deprived totally drained it was starting to put a toll on there marriage suddenly. Both were having sleep deprived mood swing which Alton had kept a lid on being the quite person he was. _

_But Amelia not so much... but he was not letting her win any argument which was causeing her to get angry again. "no that is not how you do that !" _

_"this isnt my first time cooking Amelia I know what to do!" " Well your doing it wrong!" "I give up YOU do it!" "I will !" Becca and Crescent had never seen them this way . They rarely argued..but they knew is something didnt change things could get bad quick. _

_"We gotta do something..." "Ya know Cres your right..but what.." _

_A few hours later the two accually started arguing. "That idea is stupid Crescent." "Well so was your Becca." "No it wasnt ! " "Yes it was!" "No!""Yes!" "NO!" "YES!" "Sometime I wish you werent my brother!" "Like wise!" "What are you two fighting about!" It was Alton looking none to happy. _

_"papa we uh we ... " "Your sister is ill and you two want to fight!" "well what about you and mum?" "what do you mean?" "Papa all you've done for the past two days is fight we're scared you two will- will ... end up like aunt Sarah.." "Children listen your mother and I are not going to divorce over a few arguments. " _

_"But papa.." "No son , people divorce cause the love in there marriage is gone... and your mother and I both love one another very much. " "your fathers right." Amelia said coming behind him. "And we promise not to argue as much...it just happens when your tired. sweet loves." "Promise?" Rebecca asked._

_"We promise." they both said. and both went back to caring for there ill daughter. _

"I was that much trouble? " "Its a part of being a parent November. " "Really? well that stinks!" "Yes but it is rewarding." "Wel I geuss we all need to go to bed.. thank fully we have solar powerd fans cause I couldnt sleep with out them. " Becca said getting up. "Night mm night papa." Crescent said getting up. 'Yeah night papa night mum!"

"Night." "good night." "I love you guys." "And we love yuo November." she hugged each one in turn and went off to bed. Soon the entire Arrow house hold was asleep.

**a/n yay! Flash backs! :) I own nothing TP related. ****Becca: nope! Me: what ? Becca: .. oh i was agreeing with you." Crescent: well thats a firt you agree with someone? **

**Becca: shut up Crescent! Crecsent: no you! **

**Me: -to arrow and amelia- how do you live with that ? **

**Both _pull out ear phones - huh ? **

**Hahah **


	12. dont laugh at me

Nova was talking to Ryver out side one day. "Ya wanna go to the game with me tonight?" "You know I dont like going to crowded places." "why ? Afraid you might make friends? whats with that anyhow? " "you wouldnt understand.."

"No I wont if you dont tell me." She just looked down. "You never tell me anything!" "Cause its none of your business okay! " "I thought we were friends!" "We are but but-ugh!" "but?"

"...Alright i'll tell you.."

_six years ago when Nova was six years old she had a friend who was home schooled like her and the same age named Ashleah. They hung out every day and promised to be each others best Friedns for life. _

_But one day Ashleah's parents ecided she needed to enroll in public school. "I'll be busy alot but it wont hurt our friendship! I promise!" she had promised Nova. "great!" And for a few weeks it was like normal but finally one day when they were suppose to meet she was late and from then on kept being late till one day nova asked , _

_"Why are you always late...homework? " "No i just meet with my school friends first." "...oh...well I wanna hang out with you longer than 30 minutes before lunch...I got it!"_

_"What? " "Bring your friends with you... perhaps we can all be friends." "good idea!"_

_the next day though Nova regreated her idea. the group didnt like her whats so ever and when they began to tease her this is what went down. "Your mum is a captain?" "..Yes ? " "And your father is her first mate...under her?" "..Yes?" She didnt understand the problem at all. _

_"how many scial gatherings your parents get invited to?" "Uh...n-not many.." they were always working. "what are you wearing anyhow..pants ? proper ladies wear urchan girls wear pants." "My mum wears pants!" _

_Nova looked to her best friend for help , but recived none instead she joined in on the teasing. "Yeah Nova , ya really should dress more populer" _

_"wh-what do you mean." But she knew what she ment. "I mean you'll never find your future husband that way you'll be shall full to your family isnt your parents like old" Ashleah kept berateing and belittle the very people she had practically lived with. Tears formed in her eyes but she would not allow them to fall not in front of these createns. _

_they all began laughing like crazy at her. she just turned and ran back to her home. Ashleah stopped laughing when she noticed she was gone. "Where'd she go ?" "Who cares oh well." _

_Back home Nova just went up to her room and sat therefinally letting it all out. "November?" amelia said at the door when she didnt come to dinner. "I wanna be left alone mum." _

_"whats wrong dearest ?" "nothing mum...why would there be.." "Nova I know you this isn't the smileing happy little girl that was here this morning." "Ashleah and I arent going to be friends anymore." amelia gasped and went wide eyed Ashleah had been like a daughter to her and Alton for years. _

_then Nova broke down and told amelia everything not leaving a detail out of there relationship. After she finished ahe buried her face into her mothers shoulder. It pained amelia to see her six year old in such detress. "Before we call it quites on your friend ship why not try talking it out sweety?" _

_"Y-you think that would work ? " "i do.." "thanks mum." She hugged Amelia around the neck. _

_the next day she talk to Ashleah on her own . "Ya know you hurt me yesterday..." "what ? that oh we were only playing Ember ya know that." "I didnt find it funny at all!" "Look dont take it so personal jeeze." _

_"Personal? You talked badly of my parents! two people who cared more for you at time than your own did!" ". A . JOKE NOVA Gah!" "It wasn't laughing i thought we were firends.. " "I geuss we can't be if your gonan be THAT way. " "Fine then!" "Good I needed to change something and here it is!" _

_Hurt , Mad and tired nova rushed back into her home only to run into her father. "November? whats wrong ? " "I dont wanna talk about it papa." "Well I want to hear about it. "_

_"I just lost my best friend." her little ear flattend and the word tasted synthetic. "what do you mean Nov?" "she chose her goodie goodie friends over me." He knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "she just made the worst mistake of her life." _

_"i feel so so so ...left out..." "Your never alone nova your mother an I are here." He pulled her to him and hugged herall she could do was collaps into her papa's arms she needed to hear that. And from that day fourth Nova wasn't really ever the same._

"So thats the story.." "wow i'm sorry..." "It's okay now.. I wasn't much of a people person.. before sure wasn't after." "I'll never do that to you." "You better not im not six anymore." She smiled and pushed him.

"I gotta go Nova." "Bye Ryver." "Bye Nov."

Soon as she got home the phone rang. " 'Ello?" "ember?" "Ashleah?" "Yeah...g-glad to hear you guys didnt change your number.." "W-why are you-" "Calling? Listen Ember I wanna fix things whith ya and im sure your still hurt at me I understand now..And if your willing to forgive me I'd like to meet at bakers dinner and you dont have to choose right now.."

"I'll have to talk to my parents.." She said unsure how to react to this she was torn.."Alright well call me at this number." "okay.."

that night near bed time Nova went into her parents bedroom . Amelia had been fighting a slight stomach flu so Alton was fighting withher over taking medication. "Its poison im telling you!"

"amelia the man is a doctor he's not going to kill you. " "Well he just might!" "I wont let him dare hurt you." "Oh you-" They were about to kiss when , "Excuse me? "Nova interupted.

"nova what brings you in here? " "i thought you were sick mum and you guys are gonna kiss? " "she has a point.." "We share a room dearest your going to get it. "she said flinching as another cramp came again.

Nova then told her parents all about that call. "what do you want to do Nova?" Alton asked. "I dunno papa."

"If she dares hurt you again i'll - ugh." Amelia said as she sank back down into the covers. "I'm gonna try it.." "why is that?" Alton asked courious.

"i wanna find out a few things.." "Very well then you may." Amelia said before turning green.

"You need your medication." "no! i do not it will pass on its own. " "On its own my foot!" "dont argue with me im sick!" "I know!" "I dont need it!" "Amelia Kathrine Smollet Arrow if you do not take this I will shove it down your throut!"

"Alton Zander Arrow if you dare!" "Good night you two.." she interupted again. "Night baby girl." "Night papa." night dearest." "Night mum...and mum?" "Yes?" "Take the flippin' medication..."

Alton smurked as she walked out of the room insureing his victory.

"Now thats over wiht lets go to sleep." He begged."Very well then...Alton?" "Yes?" Wonder why Ashleah waied six years to do this?" "who know sAmelia It took me five years to propose to you..same principal. ""Why did you wait? " "scared to find out what you'd say.."

"I love you even though your slow." "and I love you althought your annoying." Both laughed and feel asleep.

**a/n whoa this ones looooong i own nothing. also in this chapter shows two very real things bullying and peer pressure. Ashleah had peer pressure to tease her best friend and well you knothe rest its wrong NEVER do it! Pick flowers not Fights! **


	13. faded

Nova got up early that morning , helped her papa with Amelia ,who wasnt any better and still refuseing to take medication like a two year old , and got a bath and pulled out her red tank top and white pants and pulled her shoulder length auburn hair. Her green eyes that looked like they could stare right through a person were shiny today.

"papa im gone." She called up the stairs. "Alright Nova becarful and have fun dont do anything your mother would do!" She knew that last part was a joke then again it wasnt. It wasnt a sceret Nova had amelias pranking additude.

"I will papa I'll be back by three." She got to Bankers at 11:50 and she seen a tall black haird Felind that would remind you of her cousin Mariah. "November? " "Ashleah?" "thats right!" Suddenly the girl embraced Nova into a tight hug. "Come , come lets go in and have lunch shall we?" "Alright." "do you have money ?" "Yes i do my papa gave me alittle before i left. "

"How are your parents?" "Mums got the stomach Virus but papa is fine." "hows his heart?" "Alright."

"Good good..Listen im sorry for what I did to you...It was wrong. " "yes it was wrong..and turned me into some person totally different." "Its jsut when i got friends at school I _really _ wanted to keep them and..."

"I forgive you.." "Thanks Nova-" "But that dont mean I'm gonna start hanging out with you alot...we can start slowly.." "alright.."

That evening when she got home Alton and Amelia were asleep. Alto was on the couch in the syudy and Amelia still in bed. He was still holding his coffee and paper showing he wasnt planing on sleeping. Nova smiled and took them from him causeing him to wake up . "Nova? How was lunch ?" "It was alright papa. How is mum? " "shes still pretty ill love. And if she doesnt get anybetter im takeing her to the hospital tomorrow morning."

"I'd take her tonight. "right but they told us to wait 48 hours from our last appointment and she will not go." "I know mum...I'll be right back papa." "Alright november." she came back ten minutes later with him somemore coffee. "why thank you sweety." "Your welcome papa." "So really how was your lunch ?" "Really papa is was good we caught up and she apologized and I told her my feelings."

"You did good Nov ." "Well im going to my room papa." "Alright dear again thanks for the coffee."

She went through an old bax of memories she found somethign she was looking for it was a song her and Becca had written together after Ashleah had done her doings.

_"Nova whats wrong? ""A-Ashleah dont wanna be friends any more cause im not cool enough." "Shes not cool enough for you sis." Nova sniffled... "No shes cool cause she has all those people.." "There haters and ya know what a haters gonna let them take you away Nov." "Thanks Bec." November smiled at her eighteen year old sister. _

_"Ya wanna write 'er a song ? " "Sure!" Nova came up with the feeling and Rebecca turned it into a master piece or it was in Nova's eyes. _

You never take  
>Take the time to really look<br>Look at the one  
>The one I really am<br>You try to fit  
>To fit me in your perfect box<br>You let me slip  
>Between the cracks<p>

Chorus:  
>Now I'm faded<br>Into someone else  
>Baby someone I don't wanna be<br>Yeah I'm faded  
>My true color's gone<br>Like a picture nobody sees

I bet you don't  
>Don't even know my favorite song<br>You tell me how  
>How I should wear my hair<br>You wanna change  
>Everything I ever was<br>Try to erase me  
>'Til I'm not there<p>

Now I'm faded  
>Into someone else<br>Baby someone I don't wanna be  
>Yeah I'm faded<br>My true color's gone  
>Like a picture nobody sees<p>

Now I'm faded  
>Like I never was<br>'Til I don't even know myself  
>Yeah I'm faded<br>Into what you want  
>But I'm not taking it too well<p>

I don't wanna be that little picture-perfect-preppy-girl  
>Who's got nothing to say<br>And I'm not gonna wait around for you  
>To run my <span>whole life<span> down  
>I'll let you watch me fade away<p>

You try to fit  
>To fit me in your perfect box<br>You let me slip  
>Between the cracks<p>

Now I'm faded  
>Into someone else<p>

someone I don't wanna be  
>Yeah I'm faded<br>My true color's gone  
>Like a picture nobody sees<p>

Now I'm faded  
>Like I never was<br>'Til I don't even know myself  
>Yeah I'm faded<br>Into what you want  
>But I'm not taking it too well...<p>

she smiled she loved her sister although she moved out when Nova was eight and was thinking about pursueing a career in singing on the side and be a doctor for now and pay her dept to the navy.

Crescent always reminded her of a cooler version of Delbert Doppler. He also wanted to be an Astrophysic. But she just knew she would see Rebecca's name every where her older sister was already well known for her looks and voice two things she had herd you needed for stardom.

Crescent was super smart quite but smart. People said that those tw were like Alton and amelia Rebecca was like Alton. Crescent was them both all the way in looks and in personality.

Suddenly Amelia began to moun and alton went in there to fight with her with a thermomiter and Medication again. "How many time do we have to do this! " she snapped. "Till you take it! Goodness Amelia your 54 ! " "what do you mean?" "That your 54?" "It tastes bad Alton!"

"Im sorry baby but it will make you better." He soothed as she sunk her head into his chest. He rubbed her hair as she mumbled hate words about doctors and medican andd how her daughter was now a blasted doctor.

Nova wanted a relationship like that. "good night you guys." "night dear." "might ear." Amelia mumbled out. "what?" "She said night dear." "love you guys." "We love you Nova. Now come on Amelia you need to take this so you'll sleep." "Very well Alton." She took it while glareing at him like there childern used to do them.

He kissed her fourhead and she layed back down to sleep with him laying beside her.

**a/n the song is faded by the veronicas look it up :) **


	14. more than a memory

The next mornign Amelia's fever haddnt gone down so , just as he said Alton took her to the Emergency room. And Nova went along just to help her father fight with Amelia. Even sick as she was Amelia still could put up one heck of a fight.

"I do notneed this!" "Yes you do and you are." Nova couldnt help it when her parents argued over something simple like this she had to laugh but it ended up with her getting a glare from her mother.

After the doctor gave her more meds and another two weeks bedrest they got her home and in bed and Alton and Nova went o the store to get a few items for the house.

Nova walked about two alses away from her father and was looking at something when she herd someone say. "Alton? Alton Arrow? Why its been years!" "Beverly? it has been awhile.." ' Whos talking to papa like that ?' Nova thought as she moved to there alse. When she got there she seen a Felind woman about her parents age blonde hair and gray eyes.

"How have you been since collage?" "im doing fine Beverly." She spotted his ring. "Married to I see." "I am." "To Amelia?" "Yes I am." "I knew you two had a thing." "thats not why I left you , you know why i did.""You said I was controlling your life I dont see it-" "papa?" "November. Beverly this is my youngest daughter November Legacy." "she looks just like her mother."

"Nova this is Beverly a...friend of mine from collage." "Its nice to meet you November." Nova only knodded and smiled and stood back behind her father. "We should hang out sometime and talk." She said stareing up into his face as if madly in love with him Nova noted. "I..dont think that is a good idea Beverly." "Yeah you wife wouldnt like it I know."

"no I wouldnt like it." with that he turned and walked away. "Why wouldnt you? Did you ever care about me? " "I did but the past is over and I think you'd best move on." "i waited for you..in case you ever changed your mind."

He looked back at her for a moment but countinued on his way to check out and got in the carriage. "papa..."

"Yes November?" "She was more than just a friend...wasn't she?" He sighed deeply the sigh he let out when he didnt want to talk on a subject but was going to anyway.

"No Nova she wasnt just a friend." "girlfriend?" "Yes..before your mother and I dated or even dreamed of getting married. " "what happen ?" "I'll tell you the story.." He parked the carriage in there yard and they sat on the ground under a willow tree.

_35 years ago when Alton and Amelia were 19they werent together and both had seprate relationships. But this day Alton sand beverly was set to meet up with amelia and her boy friend so that way they could go to lunch. Well when Amelia got there James kissed her but she pulled away she was tired of his anger issues and him blameing her for his troubles._

_"Its over James I cant take it anymore." "WHAT?" "Yes I-" " you cannot break up with ME not one dares to breat up with me! " "Do not yell at me!" she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm tightly . "Let me go James now!" She haddnt ever seen him this wayit scared her deep down._

_It looked as if he was going to hurt her so she closed her eyes but nothing happened and she seen why. Alton stood there holding him back with little effort. "Get out of this Arrow!" James hissed. _

_"you will not hurt Amelia , James you best be leaving. " "Or what?" He gripped James hand alittle tighter "Deal with me." "Im not afraid of you." and he kicked Alton in the shin. _

_Amelia had to help her best friend and got back into the fight. Finally James gave up cause he seen there was no way Alton was letting him near Amelia. so he stood and stalked away. _

_"alton!" Beverly rushed to him as if he was injured. "im fine...amelia ? " "Yes? " "Next time warn me before you break up with your crazy boyfirends okay? " "Granted. " _

_That night as they were by the pond just him and her she said . "Alton." "Yes Bev ? " "I dont want you around Amelia anymore." "What?" "she- she causes nothing but trouble for you and coulda gotten oyu hurt today!" _

_"No! that was my choice to get in to it Bev shes it my best friend you cant make me stop being her friend.""If you loved me you would!" Amelia who was going to talk to them but herd the conversation had herd enough. Alton herd the foot step and knew it was her and followed her. _

_"amelia." "go away Alton." "Amelia listen to me." He touched her hand gently and she looked at him. "I will never let someone replace you. your my best friend." "A-and your mine altoon but she-" Amelia had never liked her for her best friend. "Its over between her and I if she cant tkae our friendship. " they hugged and he left to end something that he know was glad he had. _

_"You will always love me Alton Arrow! I know you and her are in love!" "No Beverly im tierd of you ruleing my " With that he left and he and Amelai granuate became captain and First mate and six years and three month later married and five more years later had there very first baby girl._

"wow papa that quite a story.." "It is isnt it...and all true.." "wow you heartbreakers." He chuckled. "Yes I suppose we are..or were rather." "i guess we'd better go in with mum."

"alton?" amelia choked out horsely . "Not anybetter baby?" she shook her head. She even took her medication with out any argument thats how he knew she was sick. He told her about Beverly which angered her a bit but when he told her what he said she smiled. then he returned with her new medication. "Its milk ?" "Yes he doctor said to put it in a dairy drink and I came up with milk. " "Good but you know it will make me-" She passed out asleep. "Good night sweetie. with that he went made sure November was asleep turned off the lights and came back in the room.

When he caamout of the shower Amelia was awake again. "I love you." She said and rose up. "I love you two. " He held her close her feverd body limp into his arms. he kissed her fourhead and layed her down. "good night baby." "night alton I love you.." "I love you two." they didnt know but out side there windows they were being watched by a certin jelous Felind woman.

**a/n whoooo hooo drama! *boot to the head* hey dont hurt the authoress. *happy dance* its getting interesting now! D: **


	15. rocky road much ?

Couple of weeks later Amelia and Alton recived another invatation for a party but this one was more classier it was a Naval reuinion of there class. "Mum please dont make me wear heels I'll die. " "Darling normally I wouldnt but this is a formal occation please." "fine.." she said snatching them from her bed. "Mum gets to be in her uniform and what do i wear? A blasted dress."

She grumbled some more as she put on the heels and fixed her hair. "You look lovely." Amelia said coming into the room dressed in her captin uniform with all her ribbions and medels on it. Alton was out in the halway when they came out. It seemd both her parents had the same amount to awards on ther uniforms Alton more purplee hearts and Amelia more green badges of honor.

"Lighten up November your brother and sister will be there aswell. " Alton tried to sooth the young pre-teen. She looked up at him and knew what he was tryng to do, Alton couldn't stand for someone he cared for to be upset it was part of his protective personality.

"Alright papa I'll try.." He smiled and began to drive as amelia got in.

Once at ballroom ISA had rented for there Montressor chapter Amelia and Nova got ot and alton went to park . "Mum!" Rebeccas voice could be detected miles away. "Rebecca! Crescent there you two are."

Both the young adults hugged there mother and 'baby' sister. "did you drive Crescent?" "No my mare is ill so _she_ had to bring me. " "Your just jelious that I can drive better and faster than you!" "You do not-" "you just got here and your already fighting." "papa!" Rebecca went to her father and embraced him causeing Crescent to roll his eyes at his 'daddys girl' of an older sister.

"come lets do this now all three of you on your best behavior!" "Mum were not babies any more-" Becca started . "You herd me Essense." "Well Nova still is.." Crescent joked. But all it got him was a glare from both his sisters. "Man I can't do nothing.." He said straighting his uniform and herd his father chuckle. As soon as they got in they were surrounded by old coolidges and friends.

Soon a big man who was a rockatairian like her father came up with his daughter. "Alton? Amelia? You two together now? 'Now look buddy they been together like thirtyfour years.' Nova thought.

"Francis Encroft ! Its been years." Alton said standing behind amelia. "This is my wife Neomi and our daughter Purcilla. " They two were rockatarian. "why dont you childern run along." said.

They went over to a group of other childern Purcilla obviouslly knew. " Hello everyone this here is October-" "November." "Yeah sure . October this is Master Kyle Every , John wilson Gotson the third , Amanda Flowers and my you know."

"So.. November what does your parents do ?" Amanda asked quitely. "they're spacers-" "What?" they all gasped. Spacing wasnt your most proper of occupations. "Yes they do." "who are you parents?" John said with a look of discused.

"Captain Amelia Arrow and Alton Arrow." "dont you Mean Captain Smollet?" "Well she _was_ Kyle until she married my papa." "Have you ever been to one of these type events? "

"A few weeks ago." "How much do you pay your butler?" Nova was getting tired of Purcilla's questions. " We do not have one my parents feel wwecan make the mess we can clean it to."

"Listen to this poor child she has to do her own work what type of horrible parents would do that?" "They are not horrible!" Novas emerald eyes glistened in anger.

"what ever you say October. " "It. is. November!" she said through gritted teeth. "Your papa must not be worth much either not be able to afford you another out fit." This had happen to Nova before but she wasn't going to run away no one disrespeccted ehr parents and got away with it. "Do not talk about them like that!" She reached into her handbag and bumped her pocket knife her parents would kill her about.

'ooops forgot to get that one Nova..' "Well since you all find it funny to laugh and make jokes I'll bid you good evening." "look at that shes to scared to stick up for her self..." she herd purcilla say. She snuck back into the kitchen and grabbed everythign she needed and ran to the long dinning table to where purcillas family was reserved.

"Mum and papa will kick my butt about this is im caught..if..' She snickered and climbed out ofthe ceiling. Once she returned to the main room Crescent found her. "November Legacy Arrow mum and papa have sent me after youwhere ahve you been its time to say grace!"

"Well if you must know Crescent Lee I was in the bathroom -" "Stop there." the laughed at her modest brother and followed him to where Amelia and Alton stood.

After grace was said and the Navy creed "Non sibi sed patriae" not self but country. Soon it was dinners and as soon as Purcilla sat down -Splat!- a shower of ice cream , carmel , fudge , and cherries turned her into a rockatairian ice cream.

She looked at her self and screamed quicker and louder than Rebecca would have and much more whinier.

After dinner Amelia and Alton scolded November. "But she said you guys we're worthless Im not letting anyone talk about you guys in such way!" her green eyes blazing. "Nova please just tell us next time. " Amelia said. "But it was funny mum that i turned Purcilla , oh im amazing , into a ,sorry papa, rocky road ." Both Alton and Nova bursted out laughing and Amelia tried not to.

"November its bed time...good night." Amelia said before she to was rolling in the floor. "Night mum night papa." "Good night sweetie." "Its your fault you know." "What is?" "the reason our daughters are so spoiled. " Amelia was itching for a fight for some reason but she wasnt getting one from him so he sighed tiredly. And she cooled down and soon both were laughing and kissing and soon falling asleep.

This chapter is to CaptainAmeliaGirl who wanted Nova to prank somebody :)


	16. in flamed

It was the week of Amelia and Altons anniversery and Nova was trying to finish her project for her parents. Suddenly here side had a sharp pain in it.

'Thats odd..' she thought 'hope im not getting what mum had..' She said as her side flaired again. she felt nausous and went into the bathroom. As she limped back out Alton was coming down the hall. "nova? Sweety whats the matter? " "I dunno papa but-" she fell as her side throbbed. she looked up with pain filled eyes. "Come on lets get you in bed..put your arm around my neck."

He went to get Amelia and call a doctor as oon as she was lying down. "November?" Amelias voice came. "Yes mum." "Sweety whats wrong?" "M-my side abdomen area hurts. REAL bad." "and your fevered..." Amelia said pressing a hand to her face. "think its a virus?" "perhaps.."

Soon the doctor checked on nova and went to her parents.

"Well whats wrong with her?" ameila asked when he didnt say anything. ""Simple Mrs. Arrow her apendex is in flamed." "simple!" Amelia nearly shreeked. "Well Simple to find not simple in general. ""what do we do for her doctor?" "It'll need to be removed asap."

"alright Thank you doctor." Alton said as the man left. "Oh and one more thing Arrow's do not let her get hit in the sideif it ruptures it could- well you know." and he left "i'll go talk to a surgon." "Alright Alton I'll go talk to her."

"nova?" "Yeah?" "Sweetie how do you feel? "horrible mum is it a virus? " "no baby-" "then what?" "Your apendex is in flamed baby." "W-what does that mean?" "Your going to have , to have surgery.."

"Surgery? no!" "Nova if you dont you'll get worst then-" "I'll take my chances.." "Not wiht oyur papa and I still alive you wont!" "But...but" "Nova your father and I would not make you do this if it wasnt nessacery." "I know mum but...im scared.." the last part came out no more then a whisper. "I know nova I am to." she hugged her yungest daughter . Apendex removal was nothing to play around with.

"but you will be fine my love I promise." "Love you mum..." "and I love you November...just think when you get out you'll get to lay around and boss your papa and I around." nova smurked. "Really mum?" "Oh absolutely. " "I just talk to a doctor brad pitt and no he isnt related to the real your surgery is Thursday Nova." amelia looked at Alton..thurday would be there thrityfourth anniversery.

"Thats good dear." "mum.." Nova started. "i dont wanna do it then...your annivery-" "It happen every year nova its fine un like your health it need to be taken seriously. Now you need rest Nova."Amelia instructed the young teen. "okay mum.. good night.." "good night dear heart." Alton said kissing her fourhead. and Amelia hugged her.

Later that night Amelia awoke to find Alton not in the bed. 'strange..he never gets up in the middle of the night..'

She got up worrying it could be November but when her daughter bedroom lights were off only her light from the attached bath she noticed a light in the study. 'there you are..' she thought walking quietly. she found him on the balcony sitting and looking up at the stary night.

"Alton?" "amelia..I didnt mean to wake you i just couldnt sleep baby." "Your worried about Nova.." "Yes.." "Alton shes a strong girlyou and I know that...but whats wrong with youyour normally the one tell me this..." "Remember this is how we lost my uncle six years ago.." That was right Alton uncle charlie was killed during opperation on his apendex.

"Darling that was six years ago and an accident-" "I dont want that accident being what happens to our baby , Amelia." "I know Altonall we can do is pray and leave it in God's hands." "I know Amelia I know.."

"Now come on your and I need out rest.""Im right behind you." they shared a quick kiss and walked off to bed. Praying there daughter would be fine.

**A/n OOOOOH Goodness Nova! D8 Tell me what you love about this story as a whole surely you dont hate it an your reading the 16 chapter... Read and review**


	17. girls jusstwanna have fun

The night before Novas surgery came and she was scared out of her mind but no one could tell. Her parents were as well.

"Alton , November will be fine youll see." Avery sncouraged his brother. "Its just-" "I know brother I do mom and dad felt the same way everytime you had a surgery." "Everytime? dad?" "Yeah dad was scared that time when your heart almost gave out from you over doing it."

"Oh yeah I remember that summer..." "You've aleways been a fighter alton ... you and Amelia both. And November is your child so.." "I get what you mean Avery. " "She is just like her mama isnt she."

"Oh yes." suddenly music began playing of nova's room. "What in the world?" "That would be November and Rebecca." "Doing what?" "Singing more than likely." "singing?" "Its something both share in common only Nova doesnt like crowds but Rebecca's all for it."

"she reminds me of you. ""Really?" "Well not the center of attrention... that amelia.." Alton chuckled. "Watch it!" Amelia said coming beside Alton. "Take no offence Amelia all captains are that way-" "Including your self Ave?"

"You are pushing it little bro!" "Younger I am younger than you! not littler!" "Quite acting like a baby Alton Zander!" "Dont start that!" "Will you two stop!" Then they herd why the girls were about to start singing.

"I will not!" "C'mon Crescent!" "No Becca!" "please Crescent." Nova begged and gave him bit kitten eyes . "Im gonna have surgery tomorrow an it would make me feel better if you helped Becca..." "Oh...dont look at me like that...yes I'll do it." Avery , alton and Amelia listened at the door as music began to play. "Oh Good Lord what they roped poor Crescent into now." Amelia said.

"What song you guys picked out?" "nova picked out something special for you Crescent." "Oh no..." he said as the music played. "You guys hate me dont you. " "Well I could change it to Just bei-" "dont go there! Lets go Becca."

I come home in the morning light,  
>My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"<br>Oh,mother,dear,  
>We're not the fortunate ones,<br>And girls,  
>They wanna have fu-un.<br>Oh,girls,  
>Just wanna have fun.<p>

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
>My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"<br>Oh,daddy,dear,  
>You know you're still number one,<br>But girls,  
>They wanna have fu-un,<br>Oh,girls,just wanna have  
>That's all they really want...<br>Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
>Oh,girls,<br>They wanna have fu-un,  
>Oh,girls,<br>Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
>They want,<br>Wanna have fun.  
>Girls,<br>Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world.<br>I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
>Oh,girls,<br>They wanna have fu-un.  
>Oh,girls,<br>Just wanna have  
>That's all they really want...<br>Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
>Oh,girls,<br>They wanna have fu-un.  
>Oh,girls,<br>Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
>They want,<br>Wanna have fun.  
>Girls,<br>Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
>They just wanna...<br>They just wanna,  
>(Oh...)<br>They just wanna...  
>(Girls just wanna have fun...)<br>Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
>They just wanna,<br>They just wanna...  
>They just wanna,<br>They just wanna...  
>(Oh...)<br>They just wanna...  
>(They just wanna have fun...)<br>Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the workin',  
>When the working day is done.<br>Oh,when the working day is done,  
>Oh,girls...<br>Girls,  
>Just wanna have fu-un...<p>

They just wanna,  
>They just wanna...<br>They just wanna,  
>They just wanna have fun...<p>

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
>They just wanna,<br>They just wanna...  
>They just wanna,<br>They just wanna...  
>(Have fun..)<p>

They just wanna,  
>(Girls wanna have fun)<br>They just wanna...  
>Oh,girls...<br>(Wanna have fun...)  
>Girls just wanna have fu-un.<p>

When the workin',  
>When the <span>working<span> day is done.  
>Oh,when the working day is done,<br>Oh,girls,  
>Girls just wanna have fu-un.<p>

They just wanna,  
>They just wanna...<br>(Oh,girls...)  
>They just wanna,<br>(Have fun...)  
>Oh,girls..<br>Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
>They just wanna...<br>When the working day is done... 

Nova had to surpress a laughing fit seeing her brother sing trying to keep in the same pitch as Rebecca. "there dont say I dont love you." he said crossing his arms and ploping down on the bed next to his baby sister. "dont worry Bro only me you and Nova herd." as soon as she said that amelia opened the door.

"You guys do hate me." he said putting his face into his hands. "dont worry son I had a lilttle sister too I scarifised for." "Papa I got two!" he said holding up two fingers. Alton patted his sons shoulder sympathetically.

"never again!" He shout to both his sisters most to Becca who was rolling in the floor. "Yeah you will." Amelia said smileing at Alton. "Its your older brother deuties. Now if your finished making your brother into the next ethrium sensation its time for bed nova we've got a long day tomorrow." "No for her she'll be asleep." Becca mouned. They had both moved back in since colliage was over and Rebecca wasnt touring with the Navy right now.

but there parents didnt mind having there babies in the house again. "i geuss i'll be going Alton Scarlet freaks out when Im out to late...I swear that girl-" "Just like you Avery. " "perhaps...poor girl. I'll see you guy in the morning" he said shaking his head and chuckleing as he left.

"good night November. " "night mum..." "What is wrong love? " "Its just tomorrow.." "Dont worry love everythign will be fine." "how do they do it mum? I mean how do people get that smart?"

"God just gives them the knollage to do so baby." "thats awsome though.." "amen...Good night sweety." "night tell papa I I said night and I love him." "He loves you two. "

Her and Alton got into there room about the same time and crawled under the blankets to escape the cool fall air. "Happy early anniversery Amelia." "You two sweetheart. the big thirty four." They snuggled to gether and fell alseep.

**a/n thought I'd lighten it up abit before the big chapter! Sorry to any JBfans xD **


	18. the buts have it

Sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting on the nurse to take them back to pre Nova for sugery her parents were a nervous jitter. "November Arrow?" the nurse called from the door. As alton , Amelia and Nova stood up Alton turned back and looked at Becca and Crescent. "listen stay here and wait for your uncle." "Okay papa..keeep us updated." "i will."

After sitting back there and they put the IV in her hand and took her vitals making sure she was healthy enough for sugery Nova said , "I dont wanna do this.." "Hunny you got-" "please dont make me do this!"

"November listen to me..I know how you feel." Alton began. "How papa! how?" "when i was your age I ended up having to have heart surgery cause I was stupid and my parents let me be. I did and wasn't going to do it."

"Did you? " "Im alive aren't I?" "huh?" "november I was...dying and I didnt quite know it. but I sat my dumb self down one day and began thinking about my mother and father and abbigale and Avery I loved them so I put my stupidity aside a did it."

"Not only for his family but the future family as well." Amelia said smileing. "thats right." "you guys lost me..." "If your papa haddnt gotten the surgery we would have never married thus nothing would be the same." "Ofcourse I never thought of that at the time."

"Im just scared..." "Well ofcourse you are darling your papa and I understand that." "I love you guys."

she hugged each one in turn. "And we love you."

After they took her back to be put to sleep Amelia began to reflect on there children she remembered back when Cresent was three and Rebecca was four eight years before November was even born .

_Amelia was feeding each toddler in turn since Alton was trying to catch up on there paper work. "alright now Rebecca stay right there its brothers turn to be fed now." "t'kay mummy." suddenly the phone rang and she went to answer it. Crescet threw his food right atop of Beccas head causeing her to laugh which made him think it was okay to do and threw more. _

_when Amelia returned oatmeal was every where. "pretty muma Becca pretty!" She said clapping her hands. "Yes Rebecca you are but-" she looked up at her son who to was oatmeal caked sticking to his fur. _

_"what am I to do with you kits. Alton!" "papa see pretty Becca to?" "Yes Rebecca." "Amelia whats wrong- oh my.." suddenly Crescent got another hand full and chucked it at Alton. "Papa!" He shouted. "thank you son I needed it." _

Amelia remembered it took two baths to clean each child. then the whole morning to clean the kitchen. While she was thinking about that Alton was think something a bit different.

_November was 2 1/2 years oldand could walk anywhere in the house she wanted to really except down stairs. Crescent was trying to do a project for a exclusive science he wanted to join. He and his friend was doing it but Crescent wanted to do most of the math. _

_"Cwes!" he herd a voice shrill. and looked to see his baby sister sitting there in the middle of his floor. "Go away November I cant play. " "Bwsie?" "Yes." she giggled. Crescent wondered if she said busy or what she said. It seemed only his parents could understand her at times. _

_"Please go find mum and papa?" "gog." "No there not gone." "bye bye." "no they didnt go bye bye." He went to pick her up but she ran back wards. "Nova I cant play I got work to do!" "then you'll never be a father. "_

_Crescent jumped and seen Alton standing at the door. "Pap!" she shouted and ran to her father. "Nova your mum has been looking for you its bed time. "Seepy ti" "uh huh." "Papa.." "Yes son?" How do you manage it?" "What ?" "You and mum with your jobs..." "You learn..that why marriage and childern take thought not a slipt second choice." "I know papa.." "pap seepy time?" "Yes I know lets go." _

"we have crazy kids.." Amelia said allowed. "We do we truely do..." "Mr. and Mrs. Arrow?" the surgeon called them over. "Yes how November?" She fine now but..." the doctor choose his next words carfully.

**a/n cliff hanger! D8 dont feel bad I hate writting 'em but it makes you wanna read it more :p **


	19. all ya can do is hope and do you care?

"Whats wrong wiht our daugter?" Amelia pressed steeping closer to the Doctor until Alton put a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Amelia.." he said gently. "Mister Arrow." The doctor addressed only him probably thought he was too good to speak to Amelia.

"your daughter is fine believe me only slight complications from her tiny size and young agewe had to cut extra places to get it..but she is fine." "she'd better be." was all he said. "Sir sue us all you want-" "I didnt say i'd sue you."

"threating me isnt- never mind I'll have her out here in a few." "you stopped me but you started. " she smurked at him. "Well...I need to do those things from time to time."

"Quite freankly I think i'd be more scared of you then me." "Because im So visious." "Oh you are my dear."

At exactly ten minutes they had November back into a PICU room she asleep. She looked weak, pale, and frail. the kind of image no parent wants to see a child in especially there own.

"I'll go get Rebecca and Crescent. " Amelia said to Alton signafing for him to sit down with Nova. She didnt even move she looked liek one of those glass porcileon dolls that old ladys like to collect.

"I'm sorry I let them hurt you November." he whispered. Then Amelia walked in with only Crescent behind her. "where is your sister?" "am no clue papa she said 'll be right back two hours ago."

"leave it to Rebecca to get lost." Amelia said shaking her head "What about Avery?" "He was here then he left to help Scarlet get here with Beth...is she okay? " Neither one of his parents said a word just looked at there youngest child.

"she will be." alton said looking up to his son. "Crescent be a dear and try to find Rebeeca." Amelia asked. "Muuum ." he goaned. "Crescent.." Amelia warned. Crescent could clearly see she wasnt in the mood. And looking at his father he wouldnt be saved.

"Yes ma'am." He looked all over for her. Angered by her that she'd run off while her baby sister was having very serious surgery and she wasnt even answering her phone.

'Im gonna kill that girl I swear.." Finally he called for litraly the 20th time and was about to turn and go back to PICU when he herd her ringtone 'Girls just wanna have fun' Which was the set ringtone for him. She innored it and went back to talking to the guy she was talking to. So the last time he blocked his number and 'Last Friday night' her default tone went off.

"Ugh let me get this..Hello? " "Hi Becca what the heck are you doign innoring me? And talkign to some dude!" "Crescent where are you?" "Im right here." He was standing right behind her. "Whoa this your boy firend?" "Hardly this is my annoying little brother Crescent." She spat the word brother.

"I've been calling you saying nova's out of surgery and your flirting with some guy!" "We were _not_ flirting I have jj." "We weren't? " "ew NO!" "Later then.. oh I guess you'll be paying your own lunch."

"Gee thanks Crescent!" "you used him for a free lunch?" "I was sitting here he sat down and offerd to buy me lunch. jeeze what is your problem!" "My promblem our baby sister is sick Rebecca! And instead of being in there with her im looking for _you._Are you worried about her at all?"

"Crescent I told you I was hungery i'd be back plus I went to get Nova some soup I knew it was her favorite...how is she?" "Im sorry Becca I should have listend...and she's well I dunno she looks like those dummys you see in stores."

"What did they do to her." "I dont know but she hasnt woken up yet. she so pasted out I poked her and she didnt budge." "you _poked_ her?" She staered at him dissbelieveingly.

"You were there and I thoug hey Becca would do it." "I'm going to laugh if she wakes up and punches you." "She dont know I did anything." "why do you worry so much about us?" "I dunno guess its my brother instinks." 'i think your retarded." "I really dont know Bec I just am.." "Well stop you remind me of papa." "Really?" "Yeah.." "Then why do you get along with him and not me? " "Your my brother his my papa and I'm a papa's girl." She smurked causeing him to laugh.

then when they entered the room Nova was still out of it. "How is she papa?" Rebecca asked touching her fathers shoulder.

"Dont know anything yet-" suddenly they herd a small whimper from Novas little body. "november?" Amelia said her daughters name. "mum." she squeeked and opened her emerald eyes."papa?" "Im right here Nov.""How do you feel sweety?" "hurt." "I know you do .." She looked at the wires and things on her as she woke more and more up. "Are you hungery? "

she knodded and they gave her potato soup that Becca brought her from the deli. right after eatng she feel right back to sleep still droggy from the pain meds. But her parents felt better knowing that she had atleast woken up and relaxed abit more now just to ger through the next 48 hours with no problems... "Will she okay now mum? Crescent asked. "WEll see Crescent...all we can do it hope...and pray."

**a/n oooh goodness... Read and Review I own nada**


	20. with out a trace

the next morning Nova wasnt much better but she did wake up an was speaking breefly to her family. "I wanna go home.." she said about noon that day. "you can't sweetheart. Not till your better." "W-when will that be?" "they want to keep you a week." I dont wanna stay that long!" She snapped. Amelia thought nothing of it she knew Nova was out of her mind and under the influence of her pain medication.

Soon it wore off and she was in pain again. "I hate this." she cried. "Trust me we do to baby." amelia soothed. Alton was out on the phone trying to contact his parents something was up they haddnt called to ask about Nova at all normally his mother was calling five minutes. With his parents being elderly his mother was 75 his father 80 he had to check on them alot same with Amelia's parents.

But the smollets had been calling hourly. Alton seen the nurse go back into Nova's room and decided to see her before she went back to sleep. "papa." she said when he entered. "I'm sorry sweetheart I have to call grandma and grandpa." "its..okay..papa...Papa?" "Yes sweety?" "Member that time we went to the zoo and that gorilla tried to attack mum."

"I do." "that was funny." she smiled. "for you two perhaps." Amelia laughed gently. "Crescent ran." she remembered. "Heck yes mum screamed so I ran." "and Becca nearly jumped on papa's head." she laughed very gently."Well everyone was running and screaming so I thought I'd go to the one person bigger than the gorilla. which was papa."

then she feel asleep smiling. "Did you get ahold of you parents darling?" "No I did not But I called Avery and he's going over there for me."

"Im sure they are fine Alton. " " I know but-" suddenly his phone went off playing 'God bless the broken road' he didnt have all the fancy ring tones Becca had and this one was there wedding song. "Avery?" "Bro ya need ta get here " "Why whats wrong? " "Its dad..." "i'll be right there."

"Alton whats wrong? " "Something is wrong wiht my father." He stood kissed his wife and hugged his two eldest childern. "Tell her if she wakes up before im back I love her and im sorry." He said and walked out the door.

Once he finally mad eit to his parents home . "Alton." He found hismother who looked despretly tired. "Mother whats wrong?" "Your father is ill son." "since when?" "A long time." "and im just now hearing about it?"

"We only found out yesterday...we didnt want to tell you then because of little November.." "mother whats is wrong with him? " "He is termally ill but they expect him to be fine son but he still wants to talk to you." "Yes ma'am but I can't belong I got to get back to Amelia and the childern. they're at the hospital with Nova."

"Father?" Avery was in the bedroom aswell. "Alton come in I didnt expect you to get here today because of that baby of yours. " "My _baby_ is passed out on pain medication."

Sometimes it felt Alton could disappear and his father not notice. "alton im sorry we didnt call-" "Its alright dad I understand." "Alton Im slipping the company up between you and your brother and our fourtune will go to each of you and some left for your mother if I dont make it."

"Dad we'll take care of mom you neednt worry. "

Becca was having a nap when she suddenly dreamed something horrible. "Mum!" She jumped awake causing her mother to jump. "Rebecca Essnse what in the name of-" Mum where is papa and Crescent?. ""still at your granparents I presume and Crescent i dont know-" "Please call Them. "

"Rebecca what is the matter with you?" "I dream papa was hurt please just call." "Alright..." when Crescent didnt anwser his cell phone she called her in laws home. "Hello Beatirs its Amelia...Shes alright..Alton? he is..okay thank you."

"Well? ""He left there two minutes ago and-." "Im back." "He is back." "what about Crescent?" "Alton have you seen our son?" "how long has he been gone? " "He was gone before I feel asleep three hours ago." "Hmm not like him to wonder off like that..I'll go look for him. " "No papa please dont go." "Rebecca wha-" He looked dumb foundedly at her . "I'll go you watch November."

"Rebecca why are you carrying on so making your motehr leave like that." "papa I had a dream you and Crescent were...were..." "were what sweetheart." "You were dead papa both of you." Alton brown eyes went wide as he looked at his daughter who could have just saved him from a dreadful fate or it was just an over reacting to a nightmare.

Amelia returned. "Well?" "Nothing.. " "lets give him another hour hen we really start looking." "Another hour he cold be dead. "Becca cried. "Calm down sweety please dont wake November." Amelia soothed.

Alton began to wonder and worry what had become of there son and he knew Amelia was worrying the same thing...

**a/n dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn **

**Nova: Your a nerd.**

**Me: Jeeze thanks...**


	21. control

Fianlly they called the police and sent them serching for Crescent. "where is that crazy kids?" Becca said stareing out the hospital room window. suddenly Amelias phone ran it was ther police station. "Hello yes...yes.. I-Thank you." "Well?" alton asked when she hung up. "they've gotten him." "Is he alright." "More than alright he's been arested."

"We are talking about Crescent right?" "Yes as odd as it sounds." "Do you want me to go?" "no alton I've go it." "Im going." Becca said standing up. "why ?" "I wanna see this for my self."

they both went to the BPD and walked in . "Name?" "Im Amelia arrow im here for my son Crescent Lee Arrow." "Gender...species?" "well he's my son so a male and hybird." "right this way ma'am." "Crescent?" "Uh mum..Becca..oh crap.." Amelia paid the bail they released him. "you have alot of explaining to do young man! Rebecca get over here!"

"Mum I dont like it here I've already been asked if I would help free the cadged birdy? Or if im single... what does the caged birdy mean? " "come on before I end up killing one these guys or Becca in jail for consiracy for realsing a prisoner."

"Ohhh I get it now... oh..." "Haddnt been out in the world much have ya princess." "Oh hello. what you in for?" "Being a pirate. whatcha doign here?" "My brother he killed a guy." "Rebecca Enssense now!" "Bye." she said runnign and leaving the speechless man.

"Explain your self right now young man!" "mum.." "I am dissappointed in you Crescent Lee! So is your father!" "I was at a ralley mum wih my girlfriend." "Dont lie to mum Crescent... you a girlfriend?"

"Rebecca." "sorry mum." "Yes it for equal rights for us all like the rich virus the not so rich and other kinds... like the way that doctor Treated just wasnt right!" "Crescent...you kids need to lern to let your father and I handle things.. I cant techinicly ground but you cant use any form of our transportation and your crewfew is 20 minuets after you get off work. " "Yes ma'am."

Once back the hospital Crescent wouldnt look at Alton nor Amelia.

Amelia looked at her husband as if to say ' I'll tell you later ' "how is she." "amelia she isnt getting any better we gotta do something. She should be more active by now." "I'll beirght back. "where are you going?" "I said i'd be back." With that she stood and walked out.

"doctor Smtihson!" "not you again what is it ? " "I want to Trasfer my daughter to the Chidlerns Navel Hospital on Crestinia." "No." "No! she's my daughter I have a right-"

"dont raise your vice at me _Mrs._Arrow!" "I'll raise my voice at whom ever I choose Doctor! you think just because you got a higher education then someone who fought for your rights our own the world dont you well you .do . not. own me!"

Alton herd his wifes voice. "Becca you and Crescent watch your sister I'll be right back. " Alton walked out to see Amelia very close to the doctors face Screaming into it like some drill sergent. "Mister Arrow you need to control your wife!" "why would that be? Shes her own person. " "I want our daughter moved. " she repeated as if Alton wasnt there.

The doctor looked up at Alton . "Mr. Arr-" "You herd her." The doctor huffed and went to get the referal papers. Amelia retreated back to her daughters room .

Amelia calmed down and looked at November . "Dont worry baby we goign to get you better." She said quietly. As alton put an arm around her slim shoulders. And November mumbled for her mother telling amelia she herd her.

"love you.. " she whispered. "We know you do Nova we know.." She kissed her daughter forehead a watched her sleep. She felt her husbands hand tense knowing ths was killing him as bad as it was her... Amelia only hoped this was over soon so they could resume there lives..

**a/n ... I have nothing to say **

**Nova: thats a first..**

**Hey!**

**Nove: Nerd!**

**Ugh ! **


	22. anytimeu need a friend

Once they had nova trasnsported to the university of montressor of pediatric medicane naval hospital they got her into a room and started running tests on her to see what made her go from the energetic little twelve year old to this limp seemingly lifeless form she was.

They accually had the family staying in a part of the hospital that was like a hotel exept this one had medical supplies of course for Nova. Suddenly a tall Vixen doctor walked in. "Hello Im doctor Espy." He said shaking Amelia and Altons hands. "Professor Espy?" Becca exclaimed stabding up. " why if it isnt Bec Arrow! How is my star student?" "Star student... Becca?" Crescent mumbled to himself.

"Well I have been better...mum , papa this is My teacher Doctor Espy." "Pleasure." he said smile to each of them "Now I thougth your sisters name was Nova?" "It is short for November." "Alright well shes fine now but she wasnt well when they did the surgery."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked. "she had a intestianal flu before sugery and the day of surgery they should not have opperated. But we've got heron antibiotic's and she should recover from any infection just fine and should accually feel well enough to stay awake here soon."

"thank you doctor." "your welcome .See you next spring Bec" "You two sir!" After he left Crescent said , "Your a star student?" "you got a girl friend?" "..True.." "what is this about a girlfriend i keep hearing?" Amelia asked smileing. "Ah Amelia leave the boy alone if he wanted his mom to know he'd tell you."

"Speaking from experiance Alton?" she smurked at her husband. "Eh not really...I'll admit I didn't date much only twice and the second one I married." "who was that?" Becca asked sincerly. "Oh I dunno Beccahow about our mother?"

"Well..." "you are such a blonde." "Nova!" the all said and looked to see her slightypropped up on a pillow. "How long you been listening?" "Far back as Crescent has a girlfriend at first I thought I was dreaming.." "why does everyone how an issue believeing that!""Your my son it happens." Alton said shrugging. "I tell people today im married and they start laughing.."

"Oh papa." Becca said laughing. "and when I say i'm married with childern by this time there rolling on the ground." "Seriously?" Nova said trying not to laugh cause she found it still hurt. "Truely.." He mumbled.

"aw baby." Amelia purred and hugged his neck. "I hate to break guys 'moment' but.. i'm kinda hungery.." "I'll get you some Ramen noodles alright?" "okay mum.." "This isnt the same room I member.." "You were moved to the space port baby." Alton explained as Amelia returned with a bowl of food.

She sat up easily and took the food greatfully. "Oh that reminds me!"Nova said . "wheres my over nightbag?" "right here-" she snatched from Crescent. "mum..papa since I was kinda out of it for your anniversery this is later but I made this for you guys..." she said handing the wrapped painting to her parents.

"whats this?" "Just something I've been working on its not perfect but.." Amelia unwrapped and they both gasped. "November it's beautiful!" amelia said smileing at the perfect artwork of the ship she and her husband fell in love on.

"you really like it?" "We love it Nova." Alton said standing and hugging his youngest followed by Amelia. "Hey bec you still member that song you wrote me for my birthday?" "I sure do." "..i wanna hear it..please?" "sure thing Nov." She started humming and quietly sang a song that she wrote when she could afford a gift for her sister due to collage.

When you're sad  
>When you're feeling low<br>When you're hurt and don't know where to go  
>Think of me<br>There I'll be  
>Anytime you need a friend<p>

When you're down  
>And your luck runs out<br>Or if you're in trouble or in doubt  
>It's OK<br>Turn my way  
>Anytime you need a friend<p>

When you're scared  
>I will stay with you<br>When you feel you're falling  
>I'll lift you<br>When you're heart breaks  
>I'll ease your aches<br>Whatever it takes, I'm in  
>Anytime you need a friend<p>

All our lives  
>Anywhere we are<br>Just reach out-I'll never be too far  
>Come what may<br>There I'll stay  
>Anytime you need a friend<p>

When you're scared  
>I will stay with you<br>When you feel you're falling  
>I'll lift you<br>When you're heart breaks  
>I'll ease your aches<br>Whatever it takes, I'm in  
>Anytime you need a friend<p>

When you need a friend  
>Come what may<br>There I'll stay  
>Now until the very end<br>Anytime you need a friend  
>Anytime<br>Whatever it takes  
>Anytime<br>Anywhere  
>Anytime you need a friend<p>

"Thanks Bec.." "Your welcome again Nov." she smiled at the young kit. "So Cres ya gotta girl eh?" "Yes Nova." "Were gonna have to meet 'er see if she good enough for ya." she smurked. "Great to have you back November."

"Ah ya know me can't keep me down." She smurked and layed back down to sleep. "I think we all should follow novembers example." "I get the bed!" Both Nova and Crescent said. "No me!" "Listen you two either one of you take the bed and te other take the couch or your both can share the bed your choice." "Mum thats gross he snores!" "I snore!" "Yes and your weird!"

"Jeeze im your brother." "I dont care if your the prince! wait yeah I probably would... i wouldnt have called you gross." "Your the one who snores." "am not!" "Fine first one to er... blink get the couch.." "childish much?" "well got a better idea?" "Okay 5...4...3...2...1 go!" they stared at one another till finally Becca claped her hands.

"thats cheating you didnt say we couldnt! " "Ugh fine!" 'stupid sister..' With that both climbed into bed. Not long after that Becca started snoreing. And Amelia ,Alton and Carescent groaned This would be a long night.

**a/n yay Nova is back!**

**Nove: 'Bout time**

**would yu leave me alone! I made ppl worry about you. **

**Nova- giveing a so what look- **

**Uhg never mind just R&R**


	23. Luna and Crescent

That night Crescent couldn't sleep so he turned over and looked and looked at the clock which read mid-night. 'wonder if shes still up..' he wondered sneaking off the couch as to not wake his light sleeper parents.

He dialed up a number on his iphone. "mmm hello? ""Hey babe." "Hi Lee!" "I was hopeing you werent already alseep...you weren't were you?" "nah ... did youget in trouble about.." "Yeah not much kinda cuz my baby sister is in the hospital ya know and mum didnt wanna tell papa yet-" "your dad a hard case?" "What- no he's really not bit I dont know how he'd react to me going to jail..I mean he knows but...ugh I can't explain. He just hasnt said anything yet to me."

"Oh okay yah I understand you." "Crescent?" "Papa.." "Who are you talking to so loud son at this time of night...we can hear you over Rebecca." "Sorry papa...I .. uh ..I" "Your talking to her?"

"Yeah.." "Oh I'm sorry just keep it down son." Alton smiled and winked at his son and walked back into the room ."as that him?" "  
>Yeah it was." "He sounds deep voiced...I mean really deep.." "Nah he just sound like over the phone I got great parents I really do." "thats good so whe can I meet them?"<p>

"Well if ya wanna come to a hospital on a spaceport anytime." "Alright then 'll come tomorrow." "Its oka- really?" "Yes Crescent I wanna meet your family." 'I could just locket...Bec in the closet...' he thought but said . "Well there certainly something.."

"Great I like...un-normal?" "Well then you'll love us.." "they can't be that bad." "Luna my mum is a space captain youngest one to ever get her captaincy , my father is a Rockatairian who is her first mate once again the youngest to accheeve his position only a year later there both 54 my sister Becca I'm not going go there...Nova well she's twelve she'a not so bad only annoying."

"Twelve?" "Yeahh... long story.." "Oh.." "Well i'd best go see you tomorrow. Love you" "I love you to Crescent." with that he hung up and plopped back on the couch.

The next morning Becca was trying to get Crescent up. "come on Cres!" "5 minutes mum." "Boy if i was your mum you'd already have been left some hwere." "Becca? ugh what do you want?" "Mum said to get your bum up." "Oh Crap Luna!" "Who?" but instead of awnsering her question he got up and ran to the bathroom."

"that kid is weird. " She said shaking her head. After crscent got out he had breakfast with his amily and aid. "you guy uhh...wanna meet my girl firend?" "Yes son your father and I were discussing that whe ncan we meet her?"

"today..shes coming here." "Good." Alton said smiling at Amelia who smurked right back. "Ugh my hair is being crappy to me.." Becca said looking at a mirror and glareing at the rain out side. she kinda looked like she had a mini afero going on. "I need a bath.." Nova announced/ "Great Becca is having a bad hair day and Nova stinks...you guys got any issues ya wanna share?"

Amelia and Alton looked at one another. "Im good.." "Yah me two." amelia got up to help Nova wash up a bit. "And i do not stink Crescent Arrow!"

She said glareing at her brother when she came back. Suddenly a knock at the door caught them off guard. "Ya wanna get it and invite her in to our lovely er...hospital room? Becca laughed Nova joined in. "Oh you two hush." amelia hissed. Causeing both to hush relatively quick.

When he opened the door a small felind girl walked in with jet black hair and light green eyes. " Luna..." "Crescent" She wore a purple dress with a white sash and a head band around her hair. " Luna thiss my parents and Rebecca and November." "Nice to meet you dear." Amelia said sweetly secreatly hoping her daughters didnt say something to embarress ther son. "This is my girlFriend Luna Engriff." 'Engiff?' both hus parents thought no it couldnt be...

This could not be the dauhgter of the ethirums most famous pirate captain other than flint. Charels Engruff. A pirate both amelia and Alton Sent to the gallows. which gave them both there Naval positions.

Both looked at one another a worried if yet again there past had come back to bite them .

**a/n ooooooh goodness! D: **

**nova: your dirving me nuts**

**Me...you ? ugh nvm just r&r and take nova back to her parents!**


	24. sombody

"Do you live here on the space port?" "No ma'am I do not. I live on Cyrapis which as im sure you know is the same distance as montressor." "Yes that it is.." Amelia mutterd. She was wanting to know if this was the daughter of that pirate she just had to.

"So umm what are your parents?" She decided to just be straight forward. "Its just me and my mum , my father..well he isnt around anymore his... work killed him."

"Ah.. im dreadfully sorry." Amelia said looking at Alton as if to see 'oooh crap..' "It's alright I never knew him." the mission had been after Treasure Planet but before either one of there childern were born but it had taken until there childern were four and five to get him found and convicted.

"so.. you names Luna? were you parents hippies?" "Nova!" Crescent snapped. "What I like hippies." "your not the first person to ask me that accually." "so much for originality. " "November!" "what ? I do like hippies?" Luna laughed.

After she left Crescent looked ot his parents for approveal. "She seems like a really sweet girl Crescent. " Alton said smileing. "Yes i do like her." Amelia agreed. inside both worried what she was really like.

He was in love. There son , _only_ son was in love with the dautgher of a pirate... "Becca?" Crescent asked his sister. "What ?" "could you do something for me.." "sure?" "Write me a song for Luna i'll credit you." she smurked. "sure lover boy I would love gonna sing it?" "heh heh no." "Oh... okay then."

after a little while she returned to the hospital room. "Here it is." she annouced proudly. "Here what is?" Amelia asked looking at her two eldest curiously. "I asked Bec to write a song for Luna. " "Son thats sweet. but she'd love it from you." "Papa its the thougth that counts let me read it Becca. "

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
>To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of<br>But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing  
>I'll know it by the feeling<br>The moment when we're meeting will play out like a scene  
>Straight off the silver screen<em>

_So I'll be holding my own breath right up 'til the end  
>Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with<em>

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<em>

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight  
>And you know this feels too right<br>It's just like déjà vu  
>Me standing here with you<em>

_So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end?  
>Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with<br>'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me like that<em>

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
>And everyone wants to know they're not alone<br>There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough  
>You never know when it shows up<br>Make sure you're holding on  
>'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on<em>

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Someone to love with my life in their hands  
>There's gotta be somebody for me, oh<em>

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
>And everyone wants to feel like someone cares<br>Somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
>There's gotta be somebody for me out there<em>

"I like it!" he said when he finished reading it. "i'm glad it took all day" He hugged his sister and went to the wndow. 'He really does love that girl..'Amelia thought grimly. ' I just hope so dont Breat his heart..'

**a/n yay completed!this chapter anyway and thank CaptainAmeliaGirl for locking Nova in her hospital room. **_  
><em> 


	25. my love

Soon Nova was well enough to come home but not to really do much so her parents were waiting on her for the most part. but she was finally asleep this particuler afternoon and amelia and Alton were catching up on there much needed to be corrected and finished paper work .

"Alton.." Amelia started after stareing out on to the lawn for a while. "Yes amelia?" "Do you think about we die we will still be married? " "well.." He began caught off guard with her question. "I do not really know Amelia." "Our vows say 'till dealth do us part..' " "Yes but I vowed to love you forever did I not?" She knodded mutely at him.

"amelia I love you...why are you worried about dealth?" "It's just we are getting 'older' and well I mean what comes with old age? Sickness, and dealth.." "Amelia-" "Alton look at your parents and mine! thre both sufferenting from age and ill-ment of some sort!"

then Alton knew what had triggered this the other day they found out Amelia's father had parkensons diease a ill-ment found most common in felinds. Amelia and her father were very close. He had been her hero in everything such as Alton was to Rebecca. That was why Amelia didnt dissaprove of her 'daddy's girl' ways.

"Listen to me Mia. look at me." He said gently. He put a finger under her chin and tuned her head towards him till there eyes met. "things happen in life you and I have realized this. But no matter what we are in this all together. " she smiled and knodded looking at her husband and cuddleing close.

"lets go sit on the couch.." She whispered. and they both just sat there quietly by the soft light of a oil lamp. "Remember that poem you wrote for me for our seventh anniversery?" "I do." He smiled remembering the tale.

_Amelia and Alton were just thirtytwo years old with two babies. Neither one had time to go out and buy the other something so both on there own decided to make the other something. _

_The day of there Anniversery Amelia decided to give Alton a nice breakfast and allow him to sleep in and just tey relax together. While they were lying on the couch in there study Alton pulled something from his shirt pocket. "Now here is my present to you my wife. " He opened up the papaer and read: _

My love...

My love for you I'd climb the highest moutian , Swim the deepest ocean , Just for a moment with you.  
>My love just to kiss you I'd ride the stronest storm , fight 1000 man army.<br>My love just for a hug from you i'd stand in weather 0 below , or stand the heat of the burning suns.

My love , you ask why I'd do these things I must admit ...  
>My love , the love I have for you is taller than the highest moutain , Deeper than the deepest ocean ,<br>Stronger than the strongest storm , bigger than a 1000 man Army.  
>My love , our love can with stand any thing , no matter pretty weather or radging hurrican .<br>My love , I stand here now with my heart and I give it to you.

My Love... 

"I was shocked I'll admit I never took you for a poet me love." "Eh well its okay of those hidden things I suppose amelia." "I love you I really do."she said laying her head to his chest. "I think we need to go to bed now its getting late and cold and we'll have to get up and take care of November."

'you are rightAlton about everything we discused tonight.." "Just always rememer Amelia I'll fight to the end of the ethirum for you weather your right or wrong you'llalways be right to me." "Same to you Alton same to you." And she smiled as she pulled the downy blanket over them and cuddleing close to his warm protective arms.

"I believe winters upon us." she whispered. " I do believe your right Amelia I truly do"

**a/n yeahh.. I own nothing but the poem and plot. Some of you may notice the poem from my deviantart I am TMNTDisneyFan2013 Please only use it with my written/typed premission. Sorry this is short I kinda feel like crap...**

**Nova: Me two...**

**Wonder why...**

**Nova: I dunno maybe that surgery you put me through! **

**Okay how did you get out I thought CaptainameliaGirl locked you with your parents.**

**Nova: Im not stupid I can get out...**

**True... Well anyways R&R **

**nova: Yeah do it for me! **

**We need to lock you away again...**

**Nova: NEVER! -runs like a crazy cat on catnip- **

**0.0 oooh goodness shes been in the spice cabinet...**


	26. whatzittooya

Nova was going crazy being stuck in bed all the blasted time. And was accually tierd of Drawing. "What can I do?" Her papa had ran to the store adn Amelia had fallen asleep taken a little cat nap. suddenly she seen Amelia's android 5000 sitting on her night stand apparently her mum had left it in there.

"Hmm I got an Idea...i'll call papa and ask for pizza...Oh wait he wont get it... cause and I quote your mum didn't say to and we have a budget. Blah blah blah parent junk." She thought and looked at the phone... "Wait! Maybe if i sound like mum enough I can convince him i am mum!" she dialed up Altons number and waited for him to anwser.

"Yes Dear?" "Wh- oh uh Alton? " "Yes Amelia?" 'Yes!' "P-Dear could you get us a pizza while your out ? " "I'm accually already out of the gerocery store love." "Oh Cr- well alright then love you bbye." "Bye Amelia I'll be home soon. "

"Well that sucked...what am I gonna do now with my mums phone full of random peoples numbers...wait I go it! heh heh prank calling time if I can fake mum's voice to papa no tellin who I can fool."

she pick out General Ecli's number first and blocked the number.." "Hello?" "Hiya!" "H-hello?" "Please donate alot of your money to my organization! " "and what is that?" "the orginazation for clowns with big noses."

"clowns with big noses? who is this?" "whatzit" "whatzit?" "Yeah my last name is tooya" "Whatzit tooya?" "Exactly whats it to ya?" "OH you darn kids! I'll find you-*click*" "this is so fun "

Two hours later she had nearly called everyone in Amelia's phone all 531 of them. Then she herd Alton come in. She threw down the phone on her table and shut her eyes to fake sleeping.

"Hey Nova sweetie." "P-papa?" she opened her eyes. "Are you hungery?" she knodded. "Alright i'll go fix you something how long has your mum been asleep? " "she's asleep?"

"right." then he turned to leave. "amelia?" He said when he entered there room Nova could hear them.

"What?" "I'm home." "I see. I feel asleep.."

"You did" "Nova okayy ?" "she is im fixing her some food. " "aLRight. "

Then Alton came back and also brought him and Amelia a sandwhich. Amelia flipped there TV on as she and her husband ate Nova could hear it in her room. '_breaking news the whole two nof Benbow are in an uproar over a person goign my whatzittooya calling and wanting to collect for a big nose clown organization.' _ Nova nearly chocked on her sandwhich.

"Some one has no life." amelia said shaking her head. "I remember when everyone knew who the prank caller was. " "Right kids should be kids. but still 531 people? thats ALOT of people Alton. " "Your right Amelia."

'Oh God im dead..' "And a fine hate to be that kids parent." Amelia said looking at the 1300 doller fine.

'It's okay they'll never find out it was me..' "November. " "AH!" She nearly jumped out of her bed. "Oh yes papa?" "It is bed time dear heart." "Okay papa." "Is this your mums phone?" "Yes sir she left it in here." nova had deleted everything but where she called Alton.

"alright." He kissed her forehead. "Night papa." "Night sweetie." With that he cut off her light and crawling into his night clothsand into bed with his wife. that night Nova prayed that she would not be found out and crawled under her covers and went to sleep.

**a/n will nova be discovered? who knows...i do! :) **

**nova: wow... - shakes head- **

**Me: what?"**

**Nova: i think your on catnip." **

**Me: nope just your mum -points to a rapidly talking/singing/dancing Amelia- **

**Nova: oh great...**


	27. Rebecca's heart break

The next day nova was bored and Rebecca was out Christmas shopping with JJ , Crescent and Luna and because of her healing she had to stay at home another week. So she decied to go through Rebecca's things. Her room was neat and clean surpriseingly for a person like becca. nova looked every where nothing special...then she found a box under the bed.

"hmmm wonder what the crap-ewww old banana...a note?' It was in hand writting different from JJ's but it was obviously a love note. she opened it up and read :

_Dear Bec , _

_You know I love you but...I am moving off of montressor, I gotta say it is over..._

_IBut baby your beautiful so it'll be alright. _

_But I do love you and if I ever come back maybe we can work it out! Maybe..you'll probably have a new BF. Well uh Merry Christmas I'll play that CD and i'll call you _

_okay? Sorry im doing this over letter I didnt want to see you cry...cause i do love you... Well im outta things to say...Im sorry it had to be this way._

_I hope to one day see your CD all over the places! You can do it baby girl! _

_Love , Robin Kingston ps Remember we are romeo and juliet_

'i remember this... I was five...' Nova thought to her self then moved to see the CD he was talking about. She took it to her room and played it was BackStreetboys I want it that way.

Yeah

You are my fire  
>The one desire<br>Believe when I say  
>I want it that way<p>

But we are two worlds apart  
>Can't reach to your heart<br>When you say  
>That I want it that way<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Tell me why<br>Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
>Tell me why<br>Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
>Tell me why<br>I never wanna hear you say  
>I want it that way<p>

Am I your fire  
>Your one desire<br>Yes I know it's too late  
>But I want it that way<p>

_[Chorus]_

Now I can see that we're falling apart  
>From the way that it used to be, yeah<br>No matter the distance  
>I want you to know<br>That deep down inside of me...

You are my fire  
>The one desire<br>You are  
>You are, you are, you are<p>

Don't wanna hear you say  
>Ain't nothin' but a heartache<br>Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
>(Don't wanna hear you say)<br>I never wanna hear you say  
>I want it that way<p>

Tell me why  
>Ain't nothin' but a heartache<br>Tell me why  
>Ain't nothin but a mistake<br>Tell me why  
>I never wanna hear you say<br>(Don't wanna hear you say it)  
>I want it that way<br>I want it that way

"He loved her wait- they boy papa almost killed was Robin Lanly and Kingston? and this is dated a year after when I was six.. Robin Kingston was that boy mum and papa didnt want us around..cause his papa was a trator.. then why wa my sister dateing him..."

None of the Arrow childern normally went against Amelia and Altons wishes... Nova remembered them fighting about it but not why... She looked back at the note and CD and stuff it under her own bed.

Maybe just maybe there was something about her 'daddy's girl' older sister she didnt know about...maybe something bad...

**a/n I know this short but its just to get you on the edge of your seat a bit**

**Nova: thats wrong...**

**No its not**

**Nova: your making Becca OOC**

**Exactly thats showing the readers she isn't all goodie goodie. **

**Nova: your a crazy chick...-walks away-**

**Yeah I am oh well R&R :)**


	28. Story behind the story

_"but I don't understand papa why are you and mum being so defenstive about this!" "you disobeayed your father and I Rebecca!" "So?" Becca Screamed. "what you did was wrong we told you to saty away from that boy and what did you do?" Alton yelled. she looked at her papa never before at he gotten voiceful with her. _

_"Rebecca your grounded thats all there is to it!" "MUM! thats not fair! You two do nothing but control me life" like that she stomped up the stairs. and wrote this song._

There you go  
>You're always so right<br>It's all a big show  
>It's all about you<p>

You think you know  
>What everyone needs<br>You always take time  
>To criticize me<p>

It seems like everyday  
>I make mistakes<br>I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one  
>You love to hate<br>But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down<p>

There you go  
>You never ask why<br>It's all a big lie  
>Whatever you do<p>

You think you're special  
>But I know, and I know<br>And I know, and we know  
>That you're not<p>

You're always there to point  
>Out my mistakes<br>And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one  
>You love to hate<br>But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down<br>Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be  
>And don't try to tell me what's right for me<br>Don't tell me what I should do  
>I don't wanna waste my time<br>I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down<p>

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
>Don't wanna hear it<br>Get out, get out, get out  
>Get out of my way<br>Step up, step up, step up  
>You'll never stop me<br>Nothing you say today  
>Is gonna bring me down<p>

Bring me down  
>{shut up, shut up, shut up}<br>Won't bring me down  
>{shut up, shut up, shut up}<br>Bring me down  
>{shut up, shut up, shut up}<br>Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up  
><em>"Becca?" Her younger brothers voice came. "Go away Crescent you are the LAST person I wanna talk to." He told on her ratted her out her own brother.. It wasn't like she was marring the guy he was just her boy friend... "Becca your my sister I was worried-" "Far as Im consernded I. . Brother!" she snapped at him. <em>

_He gasped. "you dont mean that..." But the glare he recived told him to leave. So he did right into his father. "Crescent...son whats wrong?" "Becca says im not longer her brother..." "I'll will talk to her." "Thank you papa.."_

_Because of Crescent her parents hated her...her father hated her.. Her best friend her only family member who understood._

_"Rebecca?" she flinched at the sound of his voice. "Y-yes papa?" "Dear you shouldnt be upset with Crescent he was only doing what your mum and I rasied him to do.." "Big deal you and mum hate me. ""We do not Becca we love you so much." "Im sorry for what i did papa but he loves me." "No Becca he doesnt and one day you'll know that. We dont want him hurting you." _

_"Yes sir I under stand.." "We are a family Rebecca we stick together. throught it all." "I know papa.." He kissed her forehead. "You need to go to sleep Becca." "Yes sir.." But instead she wrote this. _

: Always There  
>To warm you in the winter<br>Always there  
>With shelter from the rain<br>Always there  
>To catch you when you're falling<br>Always there to stand you up again  
>Family...<p>

: By your side  
>In seconds if you ask it<br>Arms out wide  
>To welcome you to stay<br>Near enough  
>To listen to your hearts song<br>Always there to help you on your way  
>Family<p>

: Family

: Family

What is a family?  
>Caring and devoted hearts<p>

With endless love to share

Love that follow you everywhere

: Always there  
>To welcome you in winter<br>: What is a family?  
>: Arms out wide<br>To welcome you to stay  
>: By your side<br>To listen to you hearts song

Always there to help you on your way  
>Family<br>: Always there  
>Family<br>Family  
>Family<p>

_"Becca? Good night." "Night papa.." Just then little nova stood at the door and smiled. "she know nothing of the chaos going on in this home.." Rebecca said. Alton bent down picked the youngest up and said , "Should she?" Smiled and shut the door. _

_That night in bed Alton looked at his wife. "We were to hard on Becca.." "We were?" "I think so.." "with her you always do Alton.." "amelia.." "I dont want my daughter being chrushed by some looser." "Well Our childern need to lern from our misstakes amelia." "Im never giving him the pleasure of being known to my childern." with that she turned over. "He'll never hurt any over you not while im still alive" Alton said pulling her close and falling asleep. _

_Un known to them at the time there childern would lern all to welll about 'him'_

**A/n yay! I do not own the songs! you guys know who him is right? come on hes in this story. **


	29. nothing but a rambler

Finally nova was allowed out of her house! So she was

out in the twenity degree weather going to meet ryver. The raods were nothing

but ice and modle T's and ramlbers were skidding every where.

Even some horse and buggies were but it didnt matter cause Ryver adn his uncle were

picking her up and bring her him with in two hours. if she was out any later

then her parent would have all of montressor out looking for her she knew

it.

Hey you need a ride?" Ryver cocky voice came . "Yeah I do believe I'll

take you up on that."She smiled and climbed up.

"Chilly day eh Miss. November. " "Yes sir Doctor."

...

After staying at Ryver for an hour she decided to them to take her home cause of the snow was

getting worse. She phoned her mum on her cell phone and told her she was coming

home. "Alright Nova becarful baby." "I will mum love you." "Love you

to."

They were far from the Arrows' home when Huggins slowed down. "What

wrong Doctor?" "This car behind me wont get off my tail...so im trying to let

him by-"

The car bumped them. Ryver and Nova looked at one another. "What the

heck is his deal!" Ryver yelled when the driver done it again. they were

reaching a road with nothing but a small clif there that was about eighteen feet

down. then there was a bridge.

As soon as they hit the curve of the clift the car caught them fliping the carriage over the guard railingsand straight

down into the imbankment. Nova couldn't move but she could hear the sound of

foot steps coming there way.

She opened her eyes to see a woman she had seen before. "Mum?" she weakly said and fainted as the voice said , "Not quite." and

bent down and took the young girl away from the

wreakage.

...

"Alton where are they!" "Amelia you've asked me

that ten times I've called him I dont know what else to do baby." Then there

phone rang. "Hello?" Alton answered.

"Scarlet? What-no...Oh dear Lord

alright I'm coming.." "Alton?" "Huggins carriage was found a mile down the

road.." "and?" "idont know thats all Scarlet would say." "Im coming with you."

"I was expecting you two. Becca we'll be back."

"What?" the only anwser she

got was a slaming door. "Somethings not good. " Crescent coming from behind her wearing twenity different shades of foundation Becca was trying on him since there

skin was the same tone.

You look pretty." Becca rolled her eyes at her brother.

...

Scarlet!" Amelia shouted once they got to

the clift. Scarlet now worked to Benbow police department.

"Was Nova with

them?" was all scar asked. "She was with them." Alton said exasperated. "Scarlet

where is November?" "Aunt amelia she's been taken."

Amelia and Alton both felt there hearts drop. "no not my baby." Amelia could feel her self colasping until Alton grabbed her around the shoulders.

"We'll find her uncle I'll find her."

"H-how is huggins a-and Ryver?" Amelia asked through ragged breaths

cluching to her husbands coat.

"Huggins will be fine he is awake now over

there , Ryver...I dunno." she pointed to an ambulance loading up. Just then

Becca and Crescent pulled up in Becca's car.

"what are you two doing here!" "We herd on an old ploice scanner there was a wreak and your guys had dashed out

the door-"

"Where is Nova?" Crecent interupted. Then Amelia broke , the tears caused her cheeks to sting from the sudden warmth.

"Some one has taken your sister Crescent." Scar gasped and looked at what was left of the carriage when they pulled it up the cliff.

"I'll be back." Crescent said going to where Hunggins was giving a statement to police. "

wheres my sister." He didnt know why lodgecly he was asking.

"I dont know Crecent I-Im sorry I lost her.." "did you tick some one off?""Why do you think this is my fault?"

"they knock off your blasted carriage!" "And took YOUR sister!"

"Rebecca stay with your mother." Amelia was now sitting on the ground beside Alton.

"how dare you accuse-" "Crecent." Alton put a heavy hand on his son's shoulder.

"Mister Arrow I'll garenty I now no one who drives a 30 something year old

Rambler."

"Did you say rambler? " "Yes jet black." Altons mind flashed back to a hot summer evening sitting in the passenger side of a brand new jet black

Rambler that belong to- "Beverly..."

...

"Alton...are you sure?" amelia asked looking up to her husband. "Yes Im sure that is the same car I broke up with her in!" "wow papa way to remember a car. ""Well after she almost got me killed over that car.." "I'll but a state ment out on the car. " Scarlet said talkign into her radio on her shoulder. After a few moments Scarlet came back .

"Were serching go home the both of you get some rest. your health needs it." Knowing getting themselves sick wsnt going to get nova back they slowly went home. Amelia sat in her daughters room . Remembering somethign she said when nova was born.

_"hush little one you'll be alright, mummy's here.I'll always be here November you neednt worry." _

_Constant as the stars above  
>Always know that you are loved<br>And my love shining in you  
>Will help you make your dreams come true<br>Will help your dreams come true_

_The lamb lies down and rests it head  
>On its mother's downy bed<br>Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
>And butterfly dreams of a violet rose<br>Dreams of a violet rose_

_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight_

_As sun embraces the moonlight  
>The clouds will carry us off tonight<br>Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
>Our dreams will run deep like the sea<em>

_Constant as the stars above  
>Always know that you are loved<br>And my love shining in you  
>Will help you make your dreams come true<br>Will help your dreams come true  
><em> 

_like that the baby feel to sleep in the safty of her mothers arms. _

"I wish I could hold you in my arms right now november..." and she cried liek she haddnt cried since the night she was told Alton was MIA. "Mia.. I promise you we'll find her." He sad gently sitting down on his daughters bed next to her.

"What if-" "dont think about the what ifs amelia. you taught me that." "What does she want wiht our baby Alton?" "I really dont know Amelia I really dont know." He kissed her head and they both prayed for there daughter...where ever she be.

Unknown to them she wasn't far...not far at all...

**a/n YAY yet not yay ... D: I own nothing, **


	30. some where out there

nova woke up on a hard floor. She new she wasnt home and she knew this was no hospital. "Where am I?" She asked rubbing her head. "Finally you're awake." A voice come.

"Beverly? arent you my papa's ollllld girl friend? " "So Altons talked about me? " "no I met you at the market remember? " "Oh yes thats right..." "Why am I here?" Nova snapped.

"Your here to be protected." "Say what?" "Pirates...after your parents for turning there captain in years ago...You may know one Luna?" "What? Crescent girl friend? No your lying!" "If I was and I wanted you dead dont you thik I woulda left you in the cold?" "I wanna go home!" "icant let that happen November...you look just liek her... " "My mum and papa need me!"

"I'll get them here you'll see and like that she left. "Wait-...dont I atleast get one phone call..." She looked out among the window and seen the moon . Suddenly a song come to memory and a memory to go with it.

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer _

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there _

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby _

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through Then we'll be together somewhere out there _

_Out where dreams come true _

_And even though I know how very far apart we are _

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind __starts__ to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through _

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there _

_Out where dreams come true_

_"Becca that song it weird.." "your weird Nova" "why are you listenign to this over and over?" "Its for a play im doing. " "It sounds stupid.." "Nova!" "Well a song where you sing to your self sounds stupid!" "No I sing with a guy ... I have to know his lines too." "Im confused.." "_

_Tell you what you talk Crescent into singing with my only two times and I'll stop for the day. " "Alright i'll do it!" she did talk him into it. she told him shed do his chores for the day and she never did...Amelia and alton didnt believe him when he told them since he didnt have his chores done he couldnt go to the mall. and had to practice with Becca. _

"I miss my family..." she began to hum that lullaby her mtoher wrote for her.

_Constant as the stars above  
>Always know that you are loved<br>And my love shining in you  
>Will help you make your dreams come true<br>Will help your dreams come true  
><em>

It was ingraved on a necklace she wore.

'I hope I did the right thing bringing her here but it was the only way to save them...' Beverly thought to her self 'They'll kill me if they find out I betrayed them ...but its a risk I had to take.. they dont deserve to die over my mistake...' Beverly thought as she watched the sleeping Nova.

this little girl reminded her so much of her once good friend. and a supid misstake that made her loose it all... Tobe countinued...

**a/n cliff hanger just to get you guys interested! :) Comment and see novas fine **


	31. reunited

The next day Beverly left Nova in her house in the basement, which was quite large. She drove up to the Arrows' home. 'I hope this works out with me still alive..' She thought as she seen the carriages in the garage.

She walked up to the door and rang the bell.

...

"Alton we haven't heard anything from Scarlet on our daughter! Amelia exclaimed. "Amelia darling we have to give them at least a day." "She could be hurt or- or worse Alton!" "Baby I know but-" They herd there door bell. "Who in the world?" Amelia said allowed.

When she anwsered it she seen Beverly. "You!"Her eyes became mear slits. If Alton hadn't have gotten there and gotten her arm she would have beating the woman where she stood. "Where is our daughter?" "She is safe trust me-" "Trust you Trust YOU?" "You ran her off the side of a cliff!"

"It was the only way I could protect you all!" "Protect us ?" "Luna is a pirate spy trying to get you all killed!" "how do you know? " "They contacted me with this and asked me to join in . Alton read over the letter still holding Amelia under her arm.

"This is the real ... but why?" "I couldnt let you die Alton...not over my mistake." "What mistake?" "I didnt know it but after we met in the store one of there spies came up to me...and asked me who you were and I told them...apparently they followed you and November home that day."

Amelia looked at her husband and he let her go. "May I come in a discuss about November?" Alton and Amelia just steped aside it taking every bit of there beings not to drop her.

...

Back at Beverly's Nova was wondering around in the basement and found an old chest. Inside she found an old picture of Alton and Beverly. She smiled when there was one of Alton and Amelia as collage kids Beverly must have taken the picture.

Then there was a letter in her fathers hand writting.

'Dear Beverly,

Amelia and I are out here on the front lines tonight making sure no procyons attack us...I'll be fine sweetheart don't worry. I love you, your boyfriend, Alton'

It was short and sweet but then she seen where Beverly had written down a song her mother wrote for a funeral years ago...'why does she have it this was for uncle Avery?'

Verse 1  
>It was two weeks after the day she turned 18<br>all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
>She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,<br>six pence in her shoe  
>something borrowed something *blue*<br>and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
>she just couldn't believe it<br>she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands

Chorus  
>Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I cant even breathe<br>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,<br>This can't be happening to me  
>This is just a dream<p>

Verse 2  
>The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray<br>lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt  
>then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard<br>then they handed her a folded up flag and  
>she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been<br>and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart

Chorus  
>Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go<br>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
>I can't even breathe<br>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,<br>This can't be happening to me  
>This is just a dream<p>

(softly at first) Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<br>Ohh i'll never know  
>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream

Oh this is just a dream  
>just a dream, oh!<p>

It wasn't a love song just a poem turn song in general for all who was lost. But why did this woman have it?

…..

"your sure we'll be safe?" Alton asked holding Amelias hand. Not that he was scared but with children one wanted to make sure they were around.

"Yes Alton you and Amelia and your three children are safe in my home." Both looked at one another and said "We'll do it."

….

Two hours later the five were back in Beverly home lightly packed. "November? " Beverly called. "Its about time!" Amelias ears perked up at the sound of that cocky little voice.

"November?" she call. "Mum?" as Beverly open the door. "Mum , papa!" "November!" alton said as Amelia picked her up. "Are you hurt ? " "I don't think so mum.." "Oh Nova my Nova your alright." She sighed happily.

"Yes mum now uhh I-can't-breath…" Amelia put her down. "Becca Cres! I was wondering where you guys were." "come here you!" Crescent said snatching her up. "did you tell Scarlet we wfound her? "I did just not where.. I said later. ""Alright."

"now come along I'll show you the basement..it doesn't lock by the way nova." "what? Really?"

…..

Watching the Arrows all together Beverly thought 'I did something good in my life I brought a family together and saved them too.. but Amelia shouldnt take him for granted… some one just might..' like that she turned and left.

a/n ooooh boy oooh boy bev don't know what shes gotten into….does she readers?r&R


	32. loveloved

The next day Nova woke up next Rebecca and Crescent but he was trying to use her as some little sister teddy bear. "Cres…Crescent…Crescent Lee!" "mh? What mum?" "Im not your mother get off me!" He just hugged her closer. "This is wrong.." she mumbled to her self. She looked over to see her father wasn't in the room. 'where is he?'

"you haven't changed much." Beverly said coming up behind Alton sitting in the breakfast nook. "Some habbits never die." "your tastes in women did." "did it?" "Alton im nothing like Amelia.." "That's right your not." "you two have beautiful children." "Thank you."

"Im sure you've herd this a million times but I knew you two were ment to be..not you and I." "Perhaps we weren't Beverly but we both discovered things about our selves through dating did we not?"

"no." "Well I did I learned that I needn't change myself or my friends for someone else…the only woman I'd ever change for and that is my wife." "I understand."

"did you ever marry and have children?" "..no I didn't." "What not?" "I never feel in love again Alton.." "what?" "No I just … no.." "But why-" papa?""nova? what wrong sweetie?"

"nothing I just got tired of Cres using me aas a teddy bear." "Eh the boys a hugger." Alton shrugged . "Mum says you are to." Nova smirked getting in his lap.

"im glad your mum and you talk about my sleeping habbits." Alton said shaking his head. "Well.." "Why didn't you get in bed with your mum?"

"please she is just as bad. And I figured since it was mid night you were coming back to bed.." "I am..do you wanna sleep with mum and I ?" "Please?" Alton smiled at her sometimes she could be such a child.

"Alright come on then." "Nice catching up with you Alton." He only nodded. "Did I interrupt you papa?" "No baby girl." "what were you two talking about?" "Our lives." "oooh." "you're crazy ." "Me?" "that's what I said." "Well I get it from someone." "Your mother."

They laughed but stopped once they reached the basement. Both layed down next to Amelia. But not before looking over at Becca and Crescent who were snuggleing. "Oh im so gonna rag them about that. She giggled. "Sush yeah I will two." Alton whispered to his youngest daughter.

After Alton and November went back to the basement Beverly went to her own room and pulled out a piece of paper and newspaper. The newspaper clipping was from Alton and Amelia's wedding. And other one's from there children's birth. She picked up Nova's. It read:

_November Legacy Arrow:_

_Born at 5:16 pm November 19__th __22211. Weighing 2 pounds November is the third child of Alton and Amelia Arrow . November is a felind/Rockatarian Hybrid. With two older siblings Rebecca Essense(12)and Crescent Lee (11) Arrow. _

Then she picked up Rebecca's it read.

_Rebecca Essense Arrow , _

_Born December 18__th__ 22199 at 1:19 pm. Weighing 1 pound. The first child to Alton and Amelia Arrow and is a hybrid felind rockatarian ._

Finally Crescents:

_Crescent Lee Arrow May 14__th__ 22200_. At 5:00 am.

Weight: _5 pounds_

_Parents :Alton and Amelia Arrow_

_Gender : male_

_Siblings: Rebecca Essense (1)_

_Crescent is the first born son of Amelia and Alton second born child. _

Then she picked up there wedding clip.

'Alton Zander Arrow and Amelia Kathrin Smollet joined today in holy machtromony at the Babtist church of mt. Airg November 27th 22194. Both are 25 years of age and graduates from Intersteller academy. Alton is the son of Beatris and Ander Arrow and brother of Avery and Abbigale Arrow Uncle of Addian and Addy. Amelia is the daughter Tabitha and Alexander Smollet sister of Victoria Smollet aunt of Mariah . the picture below it was of the two of them at the alter. Amelia looking like a queen if not more beautiful.

'Why could I never fine that?' she thought as she closed the book and went off to her own bed…

a/n awh sadness.

Nova: Dude shes not a good guy here

I know…

Nova:then why you feel sorry for her?

We all desrve love Nova.

Nova: you sound like my papa.

O.O that's odd

R&R


	33. sparkley rainbows?

Being locked up at Bevery's wasnt any fun it was like recovery all over again. Her mum and papa we sleeping in giving they had nothing better to do. Finally tired of her parents loud snores she got up and seen Becca and Crescent weren't asleep either. she climbed the stairs and found them looking for food. "Hey you guys I gotta idea." nova said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"what?" "Ever wondered what Beverly would look like poka dotts and sparkley?" "nova what are you planning?" Crescent said in a warning tone. "Well Alton Jr. alittle thing called fun." she said scarcasticly. "Whatcha go in mind Nov?" "Since Bev wants to be a part of our family so bad an play our mummy then we shall let her. Just in our average drive someone so crazy they want to get as far away as possible way ."

"Now _that_ I can do." Becca smurked. "Okay here what we gotta do..."

...

Soon Beverly was up and down the stairs and seen the three sitting around the table looking about dead. "Whats wrong wiht you three?" "We're huuungery..." nova whined. "Cant they cook?" she pointed to Bec and Cres. "Please do you want tokeep your house from turnin into a pillar of flams and smoke?""and youu?" "Please im 12 Its not even legial is it?"

"Alright i'll cook you what ever you want." "Anyting but eggs" "what not?" thay make Crescent gassy." "...Oh" She cooked them beacon , toast and waffles and took it to them i the living room which they all weree piled up in watching TV.

"Here you all go. " she said and handed the try down and placed it on the coffee table. "could you please not put your feet on my couch November?" "Sorry." she sat down and watched them attack the food quite litrally. Crumbs was ending up in her floor and being a clean freak she wasnt likeing it at all. Afterr ty finished she cleaned up there mess and walked into the other room.

"Its not working Nova." Becca complained. "Oh trust me bath time will push all her buttons." she said twirling a wrench on her finger. "what did you do ? " "you'll see. " Just then Amelia come up from the basement with Alton rig behind her. "Good morning sleeping beauties." Rebecca said cheerfully. Amelia just looked at her , rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen.

"good morning childern." alton said smiling an following his wife. "Hmmm papa's inna good mood and mum isn't... Wonder whats wrong or what happen?" Crescent wondered. "With them the possibilties are endless." Rebecca said rolling her deep brown eyes. Crescent started thinking of possiblities and stopped.

"she's right." "then Amelia came down a huffed as she sat on the couch casueing Crescent to move. they new there father would be in a bad mood soon if Amelia's didnt change. "Ummm mum whats wrong?" "Worng November? Nothing is wrong im just fine!" she snapped drinking her coffee.

Nova flinched at her mothers actions. "Amelia.." alton said in a warning tone and she got up and went back down stairs and he followed and shut the door. "Wonder what there doing ? " "either gonna kill each other for talk mum out of her foul mood." then they herd the sound of water turning on from up stairs. "Hehe this will be good."

"Ya know I hate to say this but I think mum's jelous." Becca said. "Of what?" Crescent snapped. "Well Crescent we're in the home of a woman who is desprately in love with her husband our father is that okay with you?"

"...No but I dont think mum is jelous of her!" "Crescent its natural or people to get that way!" "No not mum!" "Your being such a baby!" "will you two stop!" Nova shouted. "Our mum and papa are normal people with emotions! they have everyright to get jelous over one another it means they love each other."

...

down stairs Amelia plopped down on the air matress her, alton and November shared. "amelia baby whats wrong?" "Wrong Alton? what is right about this?" "I know sweety but...do you feel alright?"

amelia sighed she acually felt sick horribly sick to her stomach."No I dont Alton i think i ate something bad." "Ah baby its goign to be alright we'll se this through like the rest we have." she laid herhead in his lap. "I know this alton but-" "But nothing Amelia you needent worry about her...nothing will come between us Mia. Your my one and only." he stroked her behind the ear causeing her to purr.

suddenly they herd Beverly Scremso Alton dashed up the stairs to make sure the kids were alright. when he got up ther he seen Beverly overed in a bathrobe but hrer skin was sparkley carmel covered and multicolored. "you!" she growled dangerously and pointed to Nova.

"Me?" the look on Beverly face she was none to happy she'd only seent that look on Amelia once and it was right after alton's father said somethingabout nova. "papa!" Nove went and latched on to Alton's leg.

"leave her be Beverly you gotta issue you take itup with me." "got an issue Alton! look at me im a freaking rainbow! i turn on the fousset and carmael and glitter comes out I urn on the sink piant comes out!"

"Im sorry i'll have her fix the pipes now do not ever touch one of my childern understood." "alton I-" "Understood?" "Understood." with that Nova went to fix the pipes and Alton returned to amelia. "what happen?" "Nova turned Beverly into a sparkley rainbow of carmel."

"Oh that girl what are we gonna do with her?" amelia laughed lightly.

"I dunno dear but im feelign a nap what about you?" "i was just thinking the same thing." she smiled as he layed down beside her. he put his arms around her and she held them. both drifted off to sleep.

**a/n okay I know a little cheesy but kuddos to CaptainAmeliagirl for the pranks :D R&R as always**


	34. lost you

While the Arrow's monster childern were all quite Beverly decided to go through old garbage and throw it out. she was running across old papers she had kept. When she ran across one that looked enteresting. It read kiddnapping. she almost threw it out till she read the name.

'Arrow Triplets stolen. and leads are welcome. Late Sunday night at Montressor university Hospital the new born triplets of Alton and Amelia Arrow were kiddnapped from the nursery.'

'I didnt know they- they dont!' she decided to see if Alton was out from the basement. She decended the stars and seen Amelia instead of Alton.

'She'll do..' "amelia?" "Oh...uh Hello Beverly. Can I help you ?" "Yes you can ... whats this?" She placed the paper down infrount of Amelia pointing at it with her long painted nails. Amelia looked the paper over her eyes going wide and wet as she read. "h-how did you find this?" "I owned it for years...wait this is true?"

"It's in the royal naval news paper isn't it?" "You can Alton have triplets?" "Mum?" Becca's voice was herd. Amelia turned to see all three of her childern standing in the door way with confused expresstions. amelia's ears flatted as they came to her.

there was an akward pause then as if on cue alton walked in. "whats going on here? " "alton..they know." "Know?" "Yes papa know how could you not tell us about this?" Nova shouted and handed her father the paper. He looked at amelia she looked at him.

"they...your siblings were kiddnapped while you and crescent were very young you were five or six Becca..." Alton started. "Your were off with your grandparetns , my parents, that sumemr on that trip you were gone about six months. " amelia said.

"You mean before we left you were- did you not know?" "no Becca we did not" Alton stated looking back at Amelia. "they were kiddnapped about a month before you returned so ...we...decided not to tell you...I decided..." Alton placed a heavy hand on her slim shoulder.

"It's okay mum.." Crescent said putting a hand on her lap. "The police cancled there search after two weeks. " Alton said a bit angerly.

"what were there names?" "We had two boys and a little girl." Amelia smiled at the memory. "i didnt know until a month before.."

"So...scar and beth dont know?" "no they dont Nova Only your grandparents." "What were there names? " she asked again. "I'll tell you by order of there birth. Alec Pace , Cassian Andrew and the little runt Storm Maire."

"Storm Marie?" Becca questioned looking at Amelia. " Your father." "what? It was storming outside.." "papa!" "What it seemed very pretty to me." he crossed his arms. "So what happen?" Crescent asked looking from Alton to amelia. "sit down and I'll tell you the story.." amelia began. so they all sat around the large oak table and listened to what happen to three young babies and how their over protective parents didnt save them...

_It was a hot summer of 22225 Crescent and Rebeca and the older two girls had been gone for four month with there grand parents the smollets on a trip. Amelia haddnt been well all summer so a break form the six and five year old was a treat. Finally she went to the doctor and came home with some startleing news. "amelia!"Alton sttod he had been so worried about her and it took everything in his power to get her to go._

_"Alton sit down sweety im fine." She smiled takigng his hand and leading him back down to the couch. "then what is the matter?" "Were having twins." _

_she watched as his deep brown eyes went wide. "T-twins?" "Yes dear two. and in a week." she seen him pale thinking it funny how a Rockatarian could go pale. "a week? how have you went nine months with twins?" Sje only shrugged a parently it happen sometimes. "Amelia this is great!" He smiled and stood and picked her up. "what are you doing?" she said smling._

_"You neednt be walking." He smiled. they we so happy. Once into thre room Amelia said quitely. "What do you think Scarlet , Bethany ,Crescent and Becca will think coming home and mum and papa have two new babies?" _

_"Crescent will be thrilled. Becca...I older two ? meh they wont mind much." "there boys by the way." "Crescent will be thrilled. " He said smiling. "We need names love." He laid next to her. "hmmm member that guy we served with during the armada ? Alec chambers? He amde us ppromise if we ever got married to name our son after him?" _

_"I do remember that now I thought he was looney. Alec..Alec...hmmn what to go with it...Pace?" "pace?" "It means peace.""Oh." "Yes and since we were fighting for peace with Alec." "I get it. Alright thats one...one more.." then the 36 year old rockatarian had the idea. "i remeber read this story once as a child..Cassian " "I remeber that story! It was about that worrior!"_

_"Yes he was...uhh what was that word.." "Frivolous it means no value..." "Oh well its still a good name..." alton said chuckleing. "I love Andrew." "Me aswell." "I remember you wanted to name Crescent , Andrew." _

_"that I did Amelia." "alright so we got Alec and Cassian." "Mhm ." "Grand im ready to met them." "slow down amelia we have nothing for them an a week to prepare." "they can share a room." "good i'd hate to cut out study in half." "Alton.." "Well amelia it's hardly big enough for us.." "I know baby.. but it does have that second door we could move out extra junk out of. "_

_"Yes but our study would be attached.." "We could add a door." "Alright Amelia if we have to we shall." she smiled and cuddled close the silk in her gown casuing her to be chilly but warm next to his t-shirt and night shorts. "good night Alton." "night amelia." "good night boys." she whispered. and feel asleep._

_the rest of the week was spent rushing to get what few things they could before the boys came. the while in the hospital the docto looked at Amelia and said "Mrs. Arrow looks like theres a change in plans." "what kind of change?" "Well instead of two your having three." "three what?" "I do not know ma'am." Amelia looked at Alton . who looked faint._

_But when the doctor gave him that little pink blanket his heart smiled. she had greay fur and auburn hair and light greay spots like all her siblings and mother did on her shoulders. her hair seems to have a wave to it. Meaning it would turn curly like Beccas. the boys the oldest one which they decied would be Alec , haid grayish white fur and black hair his spots were white coming from amelia like crescent's._

_the middle one whom they named cassian had black hair with slight auburn highlights and grey fur with black spots his eyes were brown unlike Alec's green. they were a beautiful bunch of babies. "we need to name her." amela said motioning down toward the little bundle Alton held. _

_He looked outside at the the tropical eithrum storm called Marie. 'storm...marie..thats it!' "Storm Marie." "I love it Alton." she smiled. And began huming there little ones asleep. Seemed like would always be so peaceful both could imagian life with these three. _

_It was hardly a week later when the doctor told them there childern we gone..the sotrm had knocked outt here power only a moment and all three childern were gone.. Afyer a two month serch on there own amelia and Alton had to give up and move on..._

After the story the three childern they did have didnt have a single dry eye.. each one hugged ther parents and went to bed. "Well im glad we got that out.." Amelia said looking at Alton. who rubbed her tense shoulders. "Yes it is Amelia they need to know." "they do.."

"do you think there still out there?" nova asked her older siblings as they got ready for bed. "Maybe.." Becca said to her baby sister. "After all this time eighteen years guys? i doubt it." "look who a doubting Thomas." Becca said as she and Crescent got on there matress. "Oh hush you!" nova smiled at them and got into her parents matress.

they said there prayers and feel asleep.

Not long after that Amelia and Alton came down and seen there childern sound asleep. It conforted them to know there 24,23, and 12 year old was all in there grasp...unlike the mistake they made once and it ended up costing them alot...

they said there prayers and laied noe trying not wake nova and feel sleep.

**A/n Awhhhhhhh :/ **

**"Nova: t-thats sad. :( **

**Me-noddes- **

**nova: Read and Review... **


	35. one begins to wonder

The next day alton went out to get somefood at the local market. He was takening a risk on his own life due to the people after him and his family but they would starve if not. And he figured he could take on a few pirates...he and Ameila had before.

When he finished we went to return home and unknowingly dropped his wallet on the sidewalk. "Excuse me sir?"

"Yes?" He turned to see a felind boy no older than 18 standing there with something in his hand...his wallet. "You dropped this." "Oh my thank you son..."He looked at the boy he had coal black hair straight as a board grey fur and green eyes and clothes two sizes to big for him and torn.

"Say I would like to repay you-" "Oh no sir theres no need-" "there is plenty of need this is important for my family and I." he said pointing his wallent talking about the money is kept.

"Let me buy you lunch..would that surffice?" "...if you want to.." Really he haddnt eating in days and needed to find something for him and his siblings. They went to a corner deli and sat down the boy worried this mand would be ashamed of his apprence. But he didnt seemd moved at all by it.

"Ever eating here before?" He asked. "No I havent.." alton atmitted. "I'm not from here." that explained his nice clothes and accient. "Your fom the north shore area arent ya near tha queen?" " I am." alton said again and countinued , "Say this seems weird not even knowning your name." "Alec." he said simply. "an before ya ask no I dont have a last name."

"I accually wasn't going to ask , I figured if you wante me to know you'd tell me. I'm Alton by the way." "you uh said you had a family." "I do..my wife and si- three childern." Never before had he almost said six..must have been last nights story.

"Its just my brother , sister and me...my parents abondon us when we were only babies.." That angered Alton , he and his wife lost there childern and here was this couple who just gave theres up. "how old are you?" "We're almost eighteen." "My babies are 24 well really 23, the second is 22 but we say 23 and 12." Alton smiled, thinking how rediculous it was to call them babies but they were his and Amelia's no matter if they were 100.

they ordered and they boy ate nibbling. "You can get something for them as well." Alton said knowingly. "Oh sir-" "neednt worry , I'm not made of money but have I do have i'll share on something worth useing."

Alec smiled wishing he had a father like that. After ward Alton offored to drop him off somewhere but he said no he had other bussiness to attend to. Once Alton was back to Beverlys he was almost attacked by his hungery "starving" kids. He didnt have to put the geroceries away they did the ones they didnt want.

"Your mother still asleep? " "Nope...shes...in bed." Nova said between chews on a purp. "Thank you and november. " "Yes papa?" "Dont talk with a full mouth." He smiled. "Mkay papa."

"amelia? ""Alton where were you? " He sat by her and told her the story. amelia smiled hearing about the good deed he did. she was proud of him. she still didnt feel well and Beverly was trusting no one in the house which ment no doctors. but is she got no better Alton would go out and get a doctor himself. But he kissed her forehead and allowed her to go back to sleep.

...

"Aye Alec? what chu got there?" Alec's brother asked. "Cassian , I helped a guy out and he bought us food." "Really?" Storm asked. she was petitie and timid her curly auburn hair usually a mess but she was one of the sweetest people you could meet. they knew there names due to the orphanage they were left at had only that infomation on them.

"He was a great guy." Alec countinued. "Must have been to give you food and not even knowing wanted a good deed." "I liked your first thought Cassian.." Storm said quitely.

"Hey I didnt mean it storm..It was a joke.." He said quickly. she looked at him and smiled gently but went back to eating. She acually was ill and the cold abondon building they lived in didn't help matters much. After saving some food for tomorrow they went to sleep.

...

"Amelia?" "Yes?" "how are you darling?" "Missing you." He smiled and sat next to her. "I dont want to spend Christmas here.. " "It will soon be Rebecca's official 24th birthday. " Alton laughed. they already considered her 24 so it didnt matter. she acually was only 11 1/2 years older then Nova but that was details . "thats right gah can you believe 24 years ago we were young Alton!"

He bursted out in a hearty laugh. "Yes we were and this time then we weren't even thinking about her arival for another three months. " "I remember. " Amelia smiled laying back but it faded when she thought of the fear they faced when Becca was three months early. "but shes certainly something now isnt she." amelia said shaking her head.

"she is Amelia they all are." "that they are..." He layed down next to her. and watched as she drifted off to slep in his arms soon falling alseep himself.

**a/n okay sappy ending but I LOVe sappy endings xD ** R&R


	36. whole again

Nova had ,had it! she loved her family but they were driving her nuts. they all were still asleep so she decided to sneak out. but she begane to wonder which parent would she chance waking up. Both were realively light sleepers being there military backgrounds. But her papa the first few seconds he woken up and you talk to him he wont rememer little to none of the conversation.

So she decided him she crawled down and went over his feet bumping him slightly "Hmm?" he mumbled. "Just goin' to the bathroom papa." she whispered. he knodded and drifted back to a deep sleep. she shook er head and put on some clothes and went up stairs. it was 5 am her parents shouldn't be up before nine givng her three or four hours out of the house.

she started looking at street signs and stuff so she knew how to get back home. Finally she made it into town. It was small kinda reminded her of a book Crescent ready to her as a kid...HuckleBerry Fin. She had herd her parents talk about these types of towns. Smaller than the villiage mining town of Benbow and rougher to. she just walked about for about two hours then decided to go back seeing as nothing was really there.

Suddenly she was snatched and pulled into and alley. "Well , Well , Well boys lookie wut I got here a Navy brat." "Wonder how much we could sell 'er fer." "Let me go!" she snapped. "'er parents might 'ave a bounty on der heads wuts yer name girlie?" "right , like i'd tell you." she smurked. "she's that cap'm's daughter!" "Ye sure Charlie." "Just look at 'er!"

"I 'erd she got married but i 'idnt beleives it." "I 'erd she married 'er first mate , if dis is tha daughter of cap'm amelia she'll go fer thousands if not millions. I knows a many people wantin' ta get back at 'er." "Let her alone!" a voice shouted. "Alec! Git outta dis street rat." "I said let. her. go" "Or you'll wut Alec." It all happen so fast for Nova to even take in.

But the next thing she knew the pirates had released her and went running. "you alright?" the boy asked. At first glance he look like crescent and becca. "I'm fine thanks." "It's not safe travlein' these streets alone." "What about you? " "I'm not alone." He smurked she seen someone in his smurk but she couldn't place it. "Alec! what in the ethrium were you thinking!" a female voice came.

"Easy storm im fine i couldn't let them pirates hurt this kid." "Hey this kid is 12." "Dude Alec that was awsome!" "Cassian you would agree to it." Storm said. 'wait...Alec...storm ... cassian?' "Who's your parents?" She asked franicly. they looked at her as if she was crazy but said , "Our parents abondon us." "No!"

"what do you know? " "Cassian!" "Storm look at her-" "Your parents are my parents im sure." 'his smurk it is papa's the auburn and green eyes it mum' "Do you have spots? like , like these. She pulled down her sleeve to show her 'smollet' spots as Amelia call them. Each one did the same showing there spots that each came to there coller bones like Nova's and the rest of her siblings.

"Only my siblings and cousin has those. They come off my mums family. " "how do you know-" "eighteen years ago my parents lost there triplets they were kiddnapped named , Alec , Cassian , and storm. Please my parents-our parents miss you. and would never get rid of you trust me they'd have gotten rid of Rebecca and Crescent first." She smurked.

"You really think.." storm started. "My parents only could tell." "Who are your parents?" Alec asked. "Captain Amelia and First officer Alton Arrow." they all gasped. 'why does everyone know mum and papa.' she they were kinda famous but not why.

"This could be it." Storm said to her borthers. "Or she could be a crazy kid-" Cassian said. 'He's like mum.' she smurked. "Lets try it Cass who knows." Alec said shurgging.

"alright kid lead the way." "My name Cassian is Nova." "Nova?" "November." she said walking back to Beverly's. soon as she got there with them behind her she seen amelia looking none to happy. 'crap!' "Busted.." she mumbled.

when amelia seen her she shouted , "November Legacy Arrow!" "Mum listen-" "where in the ethirum have you been." she knelt down to nova. "Mum i've been-" "your papa and I have been worried about you dont you _ever_ do that again!" "Mum I wont but I want to introduce someone to you." "who?" Amelia noticed them for the first time.

"Mum this is-" "nova?" "I've gotten her Alton." Alec noticed the man right away . "Your the man form the market yesterday! " "Well hello?" "Mum , papa this is Alec , Cassian , and Storm there almost eighteen and-" amelia looked at them and walked over to them.

She point each one in turn by memory , "the black hair green eyes was and is Alec , Cassian , and Storm named after the hurrican ." All three teens looked at her. She ttok each ones hand and loooked at there palms. Her triplets were born with a birthmark in there hands like the other three had them on there feet.

"It is you... Alton!" she smiled to her husband. "I knew you didnt abandon us!" Storm flung her arms around amelia. "Never!" she whispered to her daughter. they always imagianed there mother was beautiful but never dreamed the were hybird. soon te sons hugged Amelia and Storm went to Alton. "papa? " she asked looking at him with him big brown eyes.

"storm.." he hugged her close. He remember the last time holding her was when she was the night of there abduction. she seemed to remember him for some odd reason. "Where is Becca and Cres?" nova asked and as if on cue they herd a crash and Crescent yell "Give it back Becca!" "your a boy you done need a comb!" "Uh my hair?" "Use your fingers!"

Becca came outside and seen the three felinds hugging her parents. "Rebecca this is your siblings." Amelia said came behind her with his mouth slightly agape. Storm felt slightly put off at how beautiful Rebecca's curly coal black hair was . she ran a finger through her own getting her finger caught in a tangle.

"thats easy to fix." Becca said quitely. "Really?" "mhm just shake it wiht your hands like so. Becca did it to show her and low in behold a few came out. "thank Re-" "Becca is fine. its what my family call me." she smiled. Crescent looked at his brothers who were slightly shorter then himself but broader and more built.

"Not the only son around here any more!" He said excitedly. "Yeah just think this wouldn't be if not for those pir-oops" nova stoped her self. "pirates?" Amela and Alton sid at the same time. "heheh only a few. dumb ones." "November we're here to get away from pirates trying to kill us and here you are finding them!" "Mum clam down."

"dont tell me to calm down!" "so uh mum?" Alec said to save his baby sister. "what is our middle names?" "Alec yours is Pace, Cassian Andrew , and Storm Marie." "the orphanage only knew out first names.." it hurt amelia and Alton heart to hear the word orphanage come out of there mouth. "so this is all of us?" "no there is Bethany our adoupted older sister." Becca said laughing at her girlie older sister who was probably wondering where they went since it was Christmas or close.

"Its cold out here , come inside and well tell you what ever you want to know. "alton said guiding his childern in. He and Amelia smiled at they had all there childern finally together again all but poor beth. It made them feel whole again to know where they all were... what a wonderful Christmas this would be.

**a/n okay we are getting kinda close to the ending okay not really...R&R :D this is he longest one I've written in a while xD **


	37. sisters bond

**a/n okay i know i said we're not where near the end I miss calculated this is the next to last chapter then the epilodge. But there is one more little kinda drabble type story to go with this Going back to the parts of Becca, Crescent and Nova's little childhood and Amelia and Arrow's early marriage. Im sad to see this series go... :{ but hey I encourage anyone who wants to Go ahead write a story on this couple! Just...not my OC's those are with premission only. ^^; And i'll say this again later but I want to thank CaptainAmeliaGirl & American Liberty for staying wiht me through out this crazy love tale. YOU GUYS ROCK! Now I'll hush and let you read the real story...**

**~Britt**

**...**

It hadn't snow a flake yet this winter and it was the day before Becca's birthday! Normally they had always had a blizard around her birthday so the entire world was beautiful and white. but now it was just rainy and icky. They went through cataloges and got each others gift and Amelia and Alton ordered there trpilets some new clothing five outfits a piece.

Storm was in Beverly's study looking through the vast majority of books she had to offer. she had always been somewhat of a bookworm. Her and her brother attended toutoring at the orphanage and had there diplomas ahead of there classes. "Do you enjoy reading?" Amelia asked her daughter , she only knodded. "not much of a talker are you?" "sorryy...mum...it's just this little town is all I've known...I dont wanna hurt yours and papa's life style.."

Amelia smiled knowingly at her. "Trust me anything your could do wont add up to what the other four have already done. " that caused Storm to grin lopsidedly. Amelia hugged her. "Everyhting will be fine." She said looking at her peaked daughter and wondered if she suffered with the same heart as her father and baby sister.

"Come i think dinner is one the table."

...

while that was going on Alton seen Crescent all alone outside gazing out at the stars. "Crescent? ""Oh..h-hey papa." "Son whats wrong?" his ears dropped. "I miss her." Alton put a hand on his sons shoulder and sqeezed it slightly which ment he wanted Crescent to look at him. but Crws didnt he couldnt tear his eyes from the floor of the porch.

alton let out a deep sigh he knew one day there would be something his mother couldnt talk to him about and this was one of those things...But yet Crescent had rether stare at his fathers feet rather then his eyes. "Son...she's a pirate..trying to kill you." "I know papa but.. ""I know son we all want soemthing we can't have." "what was yours ? " "To be a captain." "Really? then why didn't you? "

"My health...and I met your mother." He looked at his father finally. "You dont understand.." "I do Crescent, your a good young man and not a bad looking on if I must say and still quite young. " "but Nova and Rebecca-" "Dont listent o your sisters son having you lerned that yet?" Alton cocked and eye brow. Causing Cresent to laugh. "Thanks papa. " He hugged his father.

"Come on now I think i smell dinner. " "Finally! im starved!" He got up and ran in causing Alton to just chuckle lightly. "that boy.." He mumbled and walked in behind him.

...

that night the girl were getting ready for bed and Becca was doing her "routine" which consisted of wetting and scrunching her curly enough hair , brushing her teeth and putting on fur cream it was a night cream for Felinds made of dairy creme and removed any make she had on which was only eye shadow andmascara because felinds had natural black lines under there beatiful eyes.

"Will you show me how to do that?" Storm asked. "What?" Becca asked furrowing her brow. "How to pamper myself." Becca's ears went up and she smiled she _loved_ to help someone out in cosmatology and finally a sister ,other then Beth who went way to far and girlie, she could help. "I would love to." "you've just earned you a best friend. "Nova said walking to go to bed.

After Becca showed her a few things they just began talking. "so did mum show you how to put on make up and all that stuff? " "No..not really mum's not a make up type person.." "she doesnt need it..neither do you or Nova." "Your my sister so.." "Really?" "We have the same genes truth is you look like me , if I dyed my hair auburn." She smiled and said , "do you not get along with mum?"

"Yeah mum and I get along fine." "But?" "I'm more of my papa's baby. I'll admit...she's got Crescent." "I bet you'd be lost with him huh?" "Well we did almost loose him...back before Nov was born he was drafted to war mum couldn't go case she was expecting nova...He went MIA."

"MIA?" "Missing in action. " Her eyes went wide. "and?" "I-i felt lost he was just gone. I just was lost..Mum was to."

"but he's back ." "right." Becca smiled. "Rebecca?" Alton's voice sleepishly came. "Yeah papa?" "It's time for you and storm to go to bed sweety its past mid-night." "We are papa." He steped to the door as she came and he hugged her saying "Hapy birthday Rebecca. " "Thank you papa." He looked to Storm. and motioned for her to come and he hugged her to.

"now off to bed with you two.""and you papa?" "Count me there." Alton said skooting in bed next to Nova and and storm now shared a matress and Crescent shared one with Cassian and Alec who made Amelia see alton in a felind . they thought Crescent was like him but alec was him to a Tee.

the family seetled down and the girls herd there father begin to snore causing them to giggle . "good night Storm." "Night...sis." Becca smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**a/n okay cheesey way to end this entry...**

**R&R**

**Nova: cheesy is not the word for it.**

**Me: Oh hush!**

**Nove: blah blah blah!**


	38. Christmas

Early the next morning Beverly came into the living room with something to tell them. "there in jail!"All eight of them looked at her. "Who is Beverly? "amelia said cocking an eye brow. "The pirates are everyone of them is gone!" She said with a smile. That ment they'd be home for Christmas!

"I'll go get packed!" Amelia said with a smile. "this is an awsome Birthday gift!" Becca said standing up and going in the basement to help her mother. After 20 minutes or so they were done and eating a bite of lunch before heading back to Benbow to be with there waiting family and friends.

"I wanna see her." Crescent said after they finished. "No." Amelia stated firmly but her son wasn't looking to her but to Alton. "Please papa I need this!" Amelia gave her husband a 'if you awnser yes your in for it' look. But Alton looked from her to his son and said , "Yes you may" "Alton!" Amelia yelled shocked he did not just do that!

After Crecent and the others went into the living room they fought. "Alton i can not believe you!" "What Amelia he wants to see the girl she is in jail she cannot hurt him He needs closer." "Closer my foot!" she mocked. Beverly walked back up the stairs she had came down to get something but by the looks Amelia andAlton wore she knew it wasn't safe to be around.

"Nice one Crescent." nova snapped. "what?" "You just had to say something to make them fight didnt you!" rebecca said. "Wha- i didnt know mum would take it so hard! Besides I think there better now-"

"YOUR ALWAYS DOING THIS ALTON IT DRIVES ME INSAINE!" "YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY SOMETIMES YOU KNOW THAT!" "YOUR ONE TO TALK! ATLEAST I DON'T ALLOW OUR SON TO GO AROUND WANTED PIRATES!"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED THEM TO DATE!" "DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" "YOU YELLED AT ME FIRST!" "I JUST... YOU JUST...Ugh!" Amelia said and stomped off. It had been years since Becca and Crescent seen there parents fight like that. they had worried that there parents would end there marriage it was scary.

Crescent walked into the kitchen where his father was still steaming. "papa? I'm sorry.." Alton's looks soften alittle but Crescent could still see the anger in his eyes.

"It is alright son..." "No papa i caused this im going to fix it." "Son that isn't nes- " "Yes it is. " With that Crescent turned on his heel and went down to the basement where his mother was angerly glareing the wall down as if to have a stareing contest. "Who is winning? " Crescent asked. "It is." she huffed like a school child. "Mum , dont be mad at papa-" "Oh im not mad son."

He calmed down alittle to soon , "I'm down right furious with him!" she snapped. "Mum he only said it for me. " when amelia didn't answer that made him furious. "I'm Tired of this!" he shouted causeing Amelia to look at him. "you and papa _never_ agree when it comes to us kids!" "son thats not-"

"Dont tell me it isnt so mum if one says yes the other says no it drives me crazy then you two get mad but you make up but today you guys pushed it to far and on your eldest daughters birthday! you two acted like childern. you did mum." Hs angery word struck her. Were her and Alton always fighting ? it didnt seem that way to her...

But she did remember one time that Rebecca had asked to go out on a date with was stricly against it but knowing this Amelia permissed her to go. Her was so upset he didnt speak at all that night until Amelia asked him what was wrong then he snapped. but that night wan't bad as today...

she looked at Crescent she seen his limbs shake in anger. his brown eyes looked black which was a way to tell a rockatarians feelings there eyes went from brown to black if angered and you could see the change. Nova was really neat her emerald green turning black certainly a way to freak people out.

"Crescent i'm sorry i'll talk to your father I promise. His body was less tense , he blinked and his eyes were back to there gentle brown color. "Tell him to come here please." she said and Crescent smiled and went to get his father as Amelia thought of what she could say. Her thoughts were broken as she herd his heavey footsteps coming down the stairway.

"You...wanted to see me Amelia?" his voice so calm yet she looked at him and she still seen the remnates of there fight remaining knowing if she started he'd be ready suddenly his health came in to question.. That why he was breathing hard not from anger. "Yes Alton i did please sit."He started to go to the oppisate bed when she stopped him , "No need to talk that far...there is plently room here.."

He sat down next to her and between ragged brealths he asked, "what is this about? " Tears for some odd reason found there way into her eyes. She looked up at him and said , "I'm sorry." He was shocked usually they had to talk things over first before she appoligised or even for him to. She took his hand into hers.

"I am to." He whispered. And he whiped the remainign tears from her eyes. She layed her head on his shoulder. "I'm ready to go home." "I am to.' He said and they stood kissed and went to get there childern so they could go home.

...

Once they got there six childern home they unpacked got the triplets aquainted to every thing and thre rooms Amelia and Alton had made back at there birth in which they had turned into "geust" rooms. Now it was the day before Christmas and the family were all coming. While reading a paper amelia bumped into Alec. "Oh i'm sorry son i wasnt paying much attention ."

He smurked and she seen Alton everything about this boy was his father and Amelia just couldn't get over it. "It's alright mum." she was about to say more when a crash was herd down stairs and nova and Crescents voices were herd. "Give me those pickles Crescent lee!" "what do you want 'em for!" "To eat and the potato salad!" Pickles were nova's soul food. "Oh candid pile!" Cassian shouted. "Oh no please ugh." Crescent shouted/

"Crescent! give nova her pickles and Nova quite tackleing your siblings this isnt a football field and cassian I dont know what to say.." Alton said. Causeing Amela and Alec to laugh. Today Beth and Scar was meeting them. Nova had said you didnt know the family till ya met scar and beth. As if on cue they herd

"Mum? dad?" "Aunt Amelia...Uncle Alton?" "why did you call 'em to?" "Felt like it." Bethany rolled her eyes. "Scarlet , Bethany!" Alton said steping from the kichen. "Dad!" "Uncle!" both girls ran and hugged him . Scarlet looked up at him. "You smell like pickles and cookies? " He chuckled , "Yes I uh had an accident with a brother and sister and a jar of pickles. "

"dad said he an aunt Abbigale were on there way when I talk to him. " Scarlet said. "good-" "Alton?" "Avery , abbie we were just talking to you." "There you are!" Amelia said coming down the stairs with Alec , Becca and Storm behind her. Abbigale hugged her. Her childern were all in collage right now and henry was on a business trip. "now all that is left is our parents and Vic-" "amelia?" "Victoria! Mariah!" It had been two years since the sister had seen one another due to many things.

"Victoria , these are mine and Altons triplets , I told you about on the phone.." Victoria had accually been called into service at the time the three were born. Avery and bbie looked as well. "This one is Alec , This is Cassian and the last oen here is our little Storm." after all being hugged and properly introduced Victoria asked , "Is mum and papa coming?"

"If papa could make the trip they are." "how is he do you know? ""no , alton and I have been inhiding for you know what reasons.." "I hope they can make it.." "Who?" they turned around and there stood Alvester Smollet next to tabitha and behind them were Alexander and Beatris Arrow.

Later after dinner was consumed and after sitting around the fire telling stories of the past everyone had went to a hotel except for the smollets who were staying in the basement. Sneaking through the house to get a bite of tomorrow's cookies Nova was caught by Alvester. "Grandpa!" she said and hid the cookie behind her. He sat down and said , "Aren't you alittle old to be sneaking Christmas cookies?" He smiled as she blushed."I cant help it I just love papa's Christmas cookies.." He smiled at his youngest grand daughter. "Your mother was the same way. " "Really? Tell me?" "I will in the tomorrow but for now little one you need to sleep."

Her ears dropped but she complied but waited till he was back safely down stairs. She loved her grandpa smollet much more then Gran-pa arrow but both grandmothers the same. She crawled back into bed noticeing her parents light was still on . 'wonder what there doning up this late?' she shook her head and shut her door.

"Alton.." "Yes? " "I love you." "I love you two Amelia." "I've loved you since i was fifteen years old. " "I've loved you since I was thirteen." "Really?" "Truely..you inspiered me Amelia but I never imagianed all this." "Me either...you seemed to perfect for me.. " "Me your the Goddess." "Well ... still I - i feel complete being here with you...and I never want to be with out you alton."

"and ou never shall. I'll always be here in your heart." He pulled her closer. "No , I want you and I to live forever." she yawned. "We shall." he said as she nuzzled him. "Good night Mia." "Good Night Alton." she hated nick names for his name. but at the moment with all there childern and family in the same household and being in his arms Amelia felt life was finally whole and it would last this way forever they feel asleep looking and thanking God for the star above for bringing them togeather and making this possible And ready for the rest of there lives together...

**a/n it's it's over... one more epilodge then story five will come your way...remember its a re-cap of the past stuff we missed in the previous stories... Comment! D: **

**nova: what over already? **

**I'll be making OS Nova you wont beforgotten trust me!**

**nova: YAY! -eats pickle-**

**P.S the pickle thing came from a convo with CaptainAmeliaGirl xD R&R**


	39. epilodge

_Well twele years pasted since that winter. Im now 24 years old. Life got pretty good after that. Rebecca got married not to long after that . And just had mum and papa's first grandchild. A little girl she named Lana. Me I became that captain and got married to Ryver last month. My gran-pa Alvester didn't last to much longer after that Christmas but I do remember and keep close something he told me 'Nova , your history repeating just as your parents are your a reflection of thembut only you can change the story around..' _

_all through ISA and life I remembered that. Last summer we almost lost papa. Really don't know what was wrong with him but he just isnt the same after that still the caring , over protective father but..he jsut seems to be missing. _

_Mum well shes never going to change theres been times where i've seen her almost break resently and when gran-a Alvester pasted she changed abit for a while but bounced back ._

_Crescent finally got another girlfriend since Luna. she a nice girl name Mina. _

_Like I said I got married. I wore mums wedding gown since Becca wore gran-ma Tabitha's in honor of her and Gran-pa Alvester's marriage like 90 years ago. If you look at my wedding photo's I look just like mum did. I felt sorry for papa having to walk us down the alse. He dint have to do it once but twice and still had storm to go. _

_I had talked to mum to see if she wanted to do it for me so he wouldn't have to but she said that if she didnt I would never make it to the alter to even be married and I believd her. I remember it like yesterday. _

_**"No I dont like it like that." i said to becca. "Nova dear your fine. You never worried about your hair before today now don't start." "But Becca I-" "Are you getting married today November or tomorrow?" I turned to see papa standing in the door way hands on his hips in a mock impatient way. I knew he could probably wait another life time. **_

_**"Yes papa I am." He smiled as Becca steped back to where he was. "where is storm? "I asked. "She is already out in the lobby waiting on us along with your brothers." "all but Crescent." Becca corrected and walked out senseing I needed to talk to papa. I had already spoken to mum but we kicked her out of the dressing room two hours ago she was in a jittery coffee type rush and a tearful one. I am the baby after all my parents last one. **_

_**"whats wrong baby?" "papa...I-I'm scared." "Scared? Of what ?" "Growing up... marriage means i'll never be your and mums baby any more... i'll be on my own alone..." "November listen to what i'm about to say , " I looked at at him with the guidence of his finger under my chin. "you'll always be mine and your mums baby no matter how many times you marry or how old you get." **_

_**"Secondly , your not alone , you've gotten your son -to- be husband ,and aslong as your mother and I are alive your welcome back and we'll help you throught your married life Nova , our love doesnt stop when you say 'I do' " I nodded and smiled at him and hehugged me. His was much sweeter then when i talked to mum she said and I quote ' Nova your always welcome home , I like Ryver but , If he hurts you I'll take my laser flint lock and-" **_

_**"I'll stop there mum didnt but im going to lets say I probably need to warn Ryver before he does something stupid. I was still nervous but I still took my fathers arm as the wedding march began to play. Soon I was no longer November Arrow , I became November Legacy Arrow Henderson. I'll wear all four of my names proudly. Each representing a part of me and my parents. **_

_**Just as Becca said for graduation/a wedding gift she gave me the **__**Legacy**__** which the reception party was on. I used a simple father/daughter dance song..I didnt ant to get to wild. I wasn't much of a dancer anyhow. **_

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
>Lost in the moment and each other's face<br>So much in love, you're alone in this place  
>Like there's nobody else in the world<em>

_I was enough for her not long ago  
>I was her number one, she told me so<br>And she still means the world to me, just so you know  
>So be careful when you hold my girl<em>

_Time changes everything, life must go on  
>And I'm not gonna stand in your way<em>

_But I loved her first, I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
>But it's still hard to give her away<br>I loved her first  
><em>_**"Feeling better november?" papa asked me. "Alittle papa thank you." "I forgot to tell you but you look lovely ." "papa, dont start." **_

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
>Be the same freckle face kid that I knew<br>The one that I read all those fairytales to  
>And tucked into bed all those nights<em>

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
>It was only a matter of time<em>

_I loved her first, I held her first  
>And a place in my heart will always be hers<br>From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
>But it's still hard to give her away<br>I loved her first_

_From the first breath she breathed  
>When she first smiled at me<br>I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through  
>When a miracle smiles up at you<br>I loved her first_

__  
><em><strong>After the rest of the dances mum had something for Bethany, Rebecca , storm and I , a song she had written , It had been years since mum had sung anything out loud , and even longer since he had written one. "I started writteing this years ago back when Rebecca was born and slowly worked on it throught the years little by little stoped for a while due to life i wantedto start with Bethany but juts never did , then Storm was born i started again then stoped thfinally november was born. I had four daughters , ofcourse my three sons but I wanted to write this to tell them how much i love them..."<strong>_

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
>I am strong and wise and I know no fear<br>But the truth is plain to see  
>She was sent to rescue me<br>I see who I wanna be  
>In my daughter's eyes<br>_  
><em>In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal<br>Darkness turns to light and the  
>world is at peace<br>This miracle God gave to me  
>gives me strength when I am weak<br>I find reason to believe  
>In my daughter's eyes<br>_  
><em>And when she wraps her hand<br>around my finger  
>It puts a smile in my heart<br>Everything becomes a little clearer  
>I realize what life is all about<em>

_It's hangin' on when your heart  
>has had enough<br>It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
>I've seen the light<br>It's in my daughter's eyes_

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
>A reflection of who I am and what will be<br>Though she'll grow and someday leave  
>Maybe raise a family<br>When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
>she made me<br>For I'll be there  
>In my daughter's eyes<em>

_**You could tell which daughter she wrote it for althought Storm was only there for a little bit.**_

_Yesterday thought was mum and papas 41st wedding anniversery and today all Seven of us made somethign for mum and papa. a slide show to comend there long and eventful marriage. We all were hidden throught our home or rather their home we all were moved out but Crescent but he was going to prepose to Mina soon. _

_Soon mum and papa walked in and we all yelled "SURPRISE!" _

_first half of the slide show we played there wedding song 'God Bless the Broken Road'_

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
>Hoping I would <em>find true love<em> along the broken road  
>But I got lost a time or two<br>Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
>I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you<p>

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true<br>That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<p>

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
>I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you<br>But you just smile and take my hand  
>You've been there you understand<br>It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
>Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars<br>Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
>This much I know is true<br>That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you<p>

Now I'm just rolling home  
>Into my lover's arms<br>This much I know is true  
>That God blessed the broken road<br>That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
>That led me straight to you.<p>

_then the time came for us to play our song to mum the girls all picked 'Mama's song' _

Mama, you taught me to do the right things.  
>So, now you have to let your baby fly.<br>You've given me everything that I will need.  
>To make it through this crazy thing called life.<br>And I know you watched me grow up,  
>and only want what's best for me.<br>And I think I found the answer to your prayers.

And he Is good, so good.  
>He treats your little girl,<br>like a real man should.  
>He is good, SO good.<br>He makes promises he keeps.  
>No, he's never gonna leave.<br>So, don't you worry about me.  
>Don't you worry about me.<p>

Mama, there's no way you'll ever lose me.  
>Giving me away is not goodbye.<br>As you watch me walk down to my future,  
>I hope tears of joy are in your eyes.<p>

Cause, he is good, so good.  
>And, he treats your little girl,<br>like a real man should.  
>He is good, SO good.<br>He makes promises he keeps.  
>No, he's never gonna leave.<br>So, don't you worry about me.  
>Don't you worry about me.<p>

And when I watch my baby grow up,  
>I'll only want what's best for her.<br>And I hope she'll find,  
>the answer to my prayers.<br>And that she'll say...

He is good, so good.  
>And he treats your little girl,<br>like a real man should.  
>He is good, SO good.<br>He makes promises he keeps.  
>No, he's never gonna leave.<br>So, don't you worry about me.  
>Don't you worry about me.<p>

Mama, don't you worry about me.  
>Don't you worry about me.<p>

_the boys went with 'Drive' for there song to papa. _

It was painted red the stripe was white  
>It was 18 feet from the bow to stern light<br>Secondhand from a dealer in Atlanta  
>I rode up with daddy when he went there to get her<br>We put on a shine, put on a motor  
>Built out of love, and made for the water<br>Ran her for years, til' the transom got rotten  
>A piece of my childhood will never be forgoten<p>

It was just an old plywood boat  
>With a 75 Johnson with electric choke<br>A young boy two hands on the wheel  
>I can't replace the way it made me feel<br>And I would turn her sharp  
>And I would make it whine<br>He'd say, "You can't beat the way a old wood boat rides"  
>Just a little lake cross the Alabama line<br>But I was king of the ocean  
>When Daddy let me drive<p>

Just an old half ton short bed ford  
>My Uncle bought new in 64<br>Daddy got it right cause the engine was smoking  
>A couple of burnt valves and he had it going<br>He'd let me drive her when we haul off a load  
>Down a dirt strip where we'd dump trash off of Thickpen Road<br>I'd sit up in the seat and stretch my feet out to the pedels  
>Smiling like a hero who just received his medal<p>

It was just an old hand me down ford  
>With 3 speed on the column and a dent in the door<br>A young boy two hands on the wheel  
>I can't replace the way it made me feel and<br>I would press that clutch  
>And I would keep it right<br>He would say a little slower son  
>Your doing just fine<br>Just a dirt road with trash on each side  
>But I was Mario Andretti<br>When Daddy let me drive

I'm grown up now  
>3 daughters of my own<br>I let them drive my old jeep  
>Across the pasture at our home<br>Maybe one day they'll reach back in their file  
>And pull out that old memory<br>And think of me and smile  
>And say<p>

It was just an old worn out jeep  
>Rusty old <span>floor<span> boards  
>Hot on my feet<br>A young girl two hands on the wheel  
>I can't replace the way it made me feel<br>And he'd say  
>Turn it left, and steer it right<br>Straighten up girl now, you're doing just fine  
>Just a little valley by the river where we'd ride<br>But I was high on a mountain

When Daddy let me drive

Daddy let me drive

Oh he let me drive

It's just an old plywood boat  
>With a 75 johnson<br>And electric choke 

_then they picked , My wish for mum and we picked , there goes my life for papa. Then finished off with you'll remember when.' I looked over and seen mum lay her head on papa and he kissed her. I love it. though both were getting old , papa had to wear glasses and his health wasn't 100 % but never was. Mum her hear had began to turn grey but yet they still live one another at age sixty six years old. I looked around the room surounded but there family , only one missing was Scar who was on a mission she left right after my wedding. _

_i seen my older sister with her baby , and my brothers all had grown into men , no longer were we the young fussing , fighting teens and childern we were. That was it we were grown... and tis all stared with a young felind captain , and a young rockatarian First mate...And as mum and papa always told me it was a love story 'Written Among the stars' _

**a/n its...its over! D': But there is a fifth and I may not stop with this couple. just in different stories such as i got with my new 'Going on with out you' once again THANK YOU CAPTAINAMELIAGIRL AND AMERICAN LIBERTY! you guys helped me loads on this story! and your stuck by it all four stories hope you all like the fifth installment just as much :) R&R**

**Nova: wow now im old...**

**no your still kinda young**

**Niva: right but my parents are anceint**


End file.
